<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>迦勒底亚斯滑稽故事集 by cryogenic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753226">迦勒底亚斯滑稽故事集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic'>cryogenic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bunch of drabbles that I crammed together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This Is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>各种突发的梅罗脑洞和短篇<br/>不定期更新<br/>我也不知道为什么会有那么蠢的梗和脑洞还把它们长篇大论地写了下来</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 梦里什么都有</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*本文灵感来源：黄子韬转发他和伊士塔尔的梦男同人并土拨鼠尖叫<br/>以及under the same sky第四期北海道新闻的梅林插图。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那还是英灵召唤系统·命运尚未完成时发生的事情。<br/>迦勒底的走廊上，医疗部门的主任罗玛尼·阿其曼正和第三号英灵莱昂纳多·达·芬奇交谈，可是这时，一位女性员工脸红红地跑过来打断了他们的对话。<br/>“罗曼医生，虽然提前了一天，但是祝你生日快乐！当然，也祝情人节快乐！”女性将一个纸盒子塞给罗马尼阿其曼就头也不回地跑了<br/>“阿其曼主任，那么这个，便是我的礼物。”和她同行的另一位女性倒是落落大方地上前，递上了一个棕褐色为基调的巧克力礼盒。<br/>“生日和情人节都要加油哦！”她如此说道。</p><p>所以——</p><p>“生日？”<br/>“嗯哼，没错。”<br/>罗曼正坐在自己的桌子前解着蛋糕盒子上的蝴蝶结，他看起来心情很不错。<br/>“那个啊，是我们的所长大人的一个玩笑。‘既然已经取名为罗曼了，那么生日就选择一个罗曼蒂克一点的日子吧’——他是这么说的。”<br/>“还真是想不到呢。”<br/>“你也别因此对他带上了偏见。总体而言，马里斯比利还是个温柔热情的好人的。”<br/>“用‘总体而言’这个词已经代表了什么吧。”<br/>“不过说实在，也只有玛丽这种认真过头的孩子才会将这么个玩笑当成一回事专门准备礼物了吧。”他提起了自己的老朋友的女儿。<br/>“‘很多人都是这样想，啊，既然生日是情人节，礼物肯定会想要甜甜的巧克力蛋糕吧，拥有这样一个生日还真是悲惨呢。’她是这么说的。”<br/>极为罕见地，罗曼在房间里摘下了手套，用指尖刮下粘在蛋糕盒顶的巧克力酱塞入口中，发出了满足的哼哼声。</p><p>“虽然比起巧克力我还是更喜欢水果和奶油，但是这个蛋糕尝起来真的超级棒啊！”他赞叹道。<br/>“那么结果呢？”达芬奇追问道。<br/>“就像玛丽她说的，确实，我每年的这个时候都能收到将近一打巧克力蛋糕来着。”罗曼说道，“因为只是一个玩笑，我也没把这个生日当做一回事，结果我来迦勒底之后，玛丽在那一天突然寄来了超级豪华的茶叶礼盒，然后大家就彻底记住我的生日了。不过后来，哎呀，要怎么说呢，那孩子真是——”<br/>“所以确实比起巧克力蛋糕，别的礼物会更好吧。”<br/>“倒也算不上。毕竟不管是这个生日，还是这个身份，目前而言也没什么值得执着的地方。我其实没什么特别想要的，所以仅仅是满足口腹之欲的甜点已经足够了。而且，我想要的大家应该也给不了我就是了。”他最后小声开口道，意外地有些消沉。<br/>“打起精神来，罗玛尼。”达芬奇将一只胳膊肘撑在了罗曼的桌子上。<br/>“情人节虽然只是商家的又一份消费主义阴谋，不过我倒是相当喜欢其中的含义。我也打算送你一份礼物。”<br/>“哈哈，圣瓦伦丁节确实只是个为了清理滞销贺卡库存捏造而出的节日，不过，这还是我们平时总是执着于从历法角度看行星旋转并定义日期的特殊含义的达芬奇亲吗？”罗曼笑道。<br/>“不过生日礼物倒是个好东西，我可以许愿要那个扑翼机吗？”</p><p>“你会掉下去的，驳回。”<br/>“喂喂，我还没试过呢——”<br/>“你会掉下去的，驳回。”<br/>“好吧。”罗曼垂头丧气地回答，随后他突然周身一震，抬起头来：“我想到应该要什么了。”</p><p>“请讲。”<br/>“那，你能不能——”<br/>罗曼看起来欲言又止，达芬奇向前一步示意，罗玛尼紧接着附耳过来。<br/>“……”</p><p>“哈？你问我能不能把你和那个魔法少女画在一起？”<br/>“嘘嘘嘘嘘——”他唐突压低了嗓音，就像他们所处的房间还会有第三人在窥视一样：<br/>“不要用那种怜悯的眼神看着我啦！还有，不是魔法少女，只是非常贴心地解答你的生活难题的相谈系网络虚拟偶像魔法☆梅莉。你知不知道有这么一个概念？”罗曼随后拼出某个双音节的外语词汇。<br/>“当然也可以叫fan art啦，梅莉那边是有开放非商业用途二次创作授权的，所以法律角度来看并不会有问题，也谈不上会冒犯到其他人。”<br/>“罗玛尼——”达芬奇开口打断了他，“我的意思是，虽然这一天并不是你真正的生日，不过好歹也是一年里比较特殊的一天了，能不能不要这么可怜巴巴的。”<br/>“诶？可怜巴巴？我，有吗？”<br/>达芬奇充满怜悯地点点头。<br/>“该怎么说……你过去的那一千多位妻子要是知道你现在正沉迷于皮下根本不知道是男是女是人是兽（beast）的网络虚拟偶像，也会露出差不多的表情吧。总而言之，为了满足那些钱多的花不完的贵族的要求随时听候差遣也算是古往今来所有艺术家的基本职业素养了，不过是这种健全的、甚至可以刊登在新闻报纸最中间跨页的插画，对于我这种天才来说自然是小菜一碟。看在咱们俩的交情上，这次就算你免费吧！”<br/>“真的吗！”<br/>“让我想想——今天的话应该是来不及了，不过等到明天反而会更好，日子是对的上的。所以，罗玛尼你脑子里是怎样一副情人节时和某个完全不存在的偶像甜甜蜜蜜黏在一起的图景呢？”<br/>“纠正一下，虚拟不等于不存在。”罗曼开口，“我也没什么要求就是了。如果硬要说的话，那就——</p><p>“梅莉是货真价实正常体型正常年龄正常画面占比的女孩子——当然我也是货真价实的男人——而且梅莉没有穿奇奇怪怪的衣服做奇奇怪怪的造型，那张可爱的小脸也是完全展现在画面中，没有穿着类似迪士尼乐园里奇奇和蒂蒂的那种玩偶装！嗯，必须得保证画面主体是可爱的梅莉亲！！还有——”<br/>“行了行了，罗玛尼。”达芬奇将突然激动地起来跳起来语速还比平时快三倍的罗曼给按回座位上。<br/>“你到底有多担心我会在这种事情上整蛊你啊……不过还真是无欲无求又无懈可击的要求啊，让我想想——”<br/>万能的天才一边小声念叨着一边向外走去，罗曼在她身后拼命挥着手：“我会超级期待明天的！”</p><p> </p><p>第二天早上，罗曼找到达芬奇时，他怀里已经有好几个塞得满满当当的袋子了。达芬奇注意到其中最大的那个袋子里塞的是某个豪华茶叶礼盒。<br/>“还真是受欢迎呢。”达芬奇道，“她们知道自己最喜欢的那个很温柔的医疗室主任其实是个过生日时会许愿要求梦男同人的人吗？”<br/>“你比我想象的要更了解这些呢。”罗曼有点惊讶地开口,“是有特别了解过这些方面吗？不过说回来——事先说明，我并没有催促的意思，也没有特别期待——好吧，还是有些期待的。我能不能看看那副画。”</p><p> </p><p>短发的少女戴着口罩，肩膀上披着一件浅色的针织毛外套，在走廊上慢慢地走着。<br/>我特地询问过玛丽小姐，她脑中回想道。‘既然罗曼医生的生日是情人节那一天，那就不要送任何和巧克力、贺卡、鲜花以及其他和情人节能扯上关系的东西。’她是如此建议的，‘不过不许送茶叶哦！那是我想好的礼物！是有专利的，不许剽窃！’玛丽凶巴巴地强调道。<br/>只是她也不知道医生会喜欢什么，所以这便是她准备的礼物。<br/>玛修手中捧着一个方方正正的盒子四处张望着，迦勒底的工作人员看起来对她仍因为过去几年发生过的事情而心有芥蒂，还好最后有人善意地向她指明，阿其曼医生最近和第三号英灵走得比较近。<br/>“那么，就是在达芬奇先生的工坊吗？”少女的室内鞋在光洁如镜的走廊地板上啪嗒啪嗒地敲击着，最后来到了工坊的门口，几乎是同一时间，她便听见了房间内传来了尖叫。</p><p>是有人受伤了吗？不——听起来不如说是兴奋的惊叫。室内有个男人用相当快的语速含混地说着什么，玛修听了一会儿没跟上，便最后还是空出一只手来敲了敲门。<br/>她敲了第一次，没有回应，过了将近一分钟，她正准备敲第二次时，大门自己打开了，开门人正是罗马尼阿其曼，他的脸颊红扑扑的，看起来相当兴奋。这间工坊的主人站在他身后，一脸受够了的表情。<br/>“啊，是玛修啊。”他回答，向后退了一步示意玛修进来。期间几次将脸上那傻乎乎的笑容给藏起来的尝试都失败了。<br/>“打扰了，达芬奇先生，还有罗玛尼医生。”玛修很有礼貌地说道。<br/>“是达芬奇亲，小玛修，下次不叫对就不让你进来了。还有，这里的我的身体可是蒙娜丽莎哦，所以自然是女士，并且是大美女。”<br/>“好的，不过因为对年长者的礼貌，我目前还没办法改口，所以只能称呼您为达芬奇小姐。玛修基列莱特，下次会试着继续努力的”<br/>“嗯嗯，很期待玛修努力的成果呢。”达芬奇点头，“不过，玛修平时还是很少出来吧，这次过来找罗玛尼，是有什么事吗？”<br/>“我问了图书馆里那位人很好的小姐姐，她说‘实在不知道对方喜欢什么那就送自己喜欢也绝对会珍惜的东西就好了’。基于这样的建议，我选了这样的生日礼物。”<br/>少女将手中的月球灯递给了罗曼，如果可以，她希望能亲眼看看外面的天空，这时如果身边能有一直陪伴着自己的人就更好了。</p><p>“啊，谢谢玛修的礼物。”医生说道，他将礼物拆开，将那个月球灯摆在了桌面上，“真是别出心裁的礼物，我真的很喜欢！”他说，“不过，玛修，先容许我们来聊聊这幅画。”他指向了房间中央的画架。<br/>那副画的风格很难归类于她已知的艺术流派，不是油画，硬要说的话倒是有点像是医生平时会看的少女漫画。黄昏下，一望无际的花田中，白色双马尾的少女调皮拎着裙摆，回首看向远处的青年微笑，便是这样一幅景色。<br/>真美——玛修心中如此感慨。<br/>“虽然画的小了一点，不过还是能看出来是我的对吧，你看那个头发——”罗曼医生询问道。<br/>“……嗯？”</p><p>“你看后面站着的青年的头发，虽然因为周围光源的影响看起来像是橙红色，不过结合那个发型来看果然就是我，没错吧。”<br/>“确实是罗玛尼医生。”<br/>“对吧对吧！”<br/>罗曼看起来非常激动，他像是又想将这幅画直直展现于眼前，又想将画拥入怀中，自身也进入画内一般。<br/>“玛修你快看，这可是稀世的天才、人类最伟大的艺术家画出来的我和梅莉的情人节互动啊！我真的太感谢身份证明上和情人节同属一天的诞生日，感谢那位虽然卖不出去贺卡但是生造出情人节概念的商贩，同时也要感谢梅莉亲的亲妈、运营和中之人，没有他们的支持我将永远无法与梅莉相遇——”<br/>“……ドクタ最低です。”<br/>“诶？”<br/>“该怎么说……虽然很失礼，但是突然间大脑就不受控制地说出这句话。”<br/>“诶诶？可是我也没做什么呀，玛修，你看，这只是很普通很正常的一张画，我只不过时和那个网络偶像梅莉远远地站在一起罢了，——”<br/>“如果隔着那样的距离是不能叫做站在一起的。再说真人和虚拟的偶像形象本来也不可能站在一起。医生。我先回去了。我想，接下来的一天，不，还是三天吧，我不需要进行医疗诊断。”<br/>“玛修——”<br/>“永别——啊，这里还是说再见吧。”</p><p>“我怎么觉得玛修刚才是想表达I never ever wanna see you again的意思？”<br/>“她还是个孩子，过几天就会忘记这件事了。”达芬奇和善地回答。<br/>“……所以她刚才就是这个意思咯？”<br/>达芬奇没有回答他的疑问，只是说：“顺带一提我不接受修改意见，重新构图很麻烦的。”</p><p> </p><p>所幸罗曼对这幅画（以及梅莉的热情）并没有因玛修的这段小插曲而有丝毫的衰减。<br/>这一天接下来的时间里达芬奇不得不接受罗马尼阿其曼以“我会以博士毕业论文的标准写一篇对你绘画作品的赞美诗的，那么今天不如先让我夸奖一下你的画和魔法梅莉吧”为代价换来的喋喋不休。一直到晚上，忍无可忍的达芬奇如此回答：<br/>“睡吧罗玛尼，梦里什么都有。”</p><p> </p><p>也对，时间确实不早了。罗曼兴致勃勃地点头，乖巧地将那张画放在枕头旁，陷入了安眠。<br/>今晚，他也一定会梦见梅莉吧。</p><p>……<br/>……<br/>………………</p><p>第二天。<br/>“看起来你总算是恢复正常了呢，罗玛尼。”达芬奇对着正襟危坐表情严肃的罗马尼阿其曼说道。<br/>“我昨天回去考虑了一下，虽然现在俗世的现金对我意义已经不大了，不过我这边还是会接别的约稿的哦。”<br/>“不，不需要了。”罗曼沉默了一阵后开口道。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“……梦里真的什么都会有的，莱昂纳多。”<br/>罗曼叹息着，将脸深深地埋入掌心之中。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Please take good care of your pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>有的芙芙是会吃人的！！！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晚饭后，罗曼还站在水槽边清洗着盘子，这时从外面扔垃圾回来的藤丸立香将她的胳膊抓住了。<br/>“医生，你今天，买了那家店的蛋糕对吧？”小姑娘脸上带着狡黠的笑容，手指在他的小臂上留下十个湿漉漉的小点。<br/>“啊，果然瞒不过你呢。”罗曼笑道，他将擦干净的盘子放在架子上。<br/>“想吃吗？”<br/>立香夸张地点头，侧马尾上下摆动，有点像和梅林置气时的芙芙的尾巴。于是罗曼推开窗户，看向楼下，立香在他身边踮起脚尖。<br/>“马修！”<br/>他们俩一同喊道，“喂完猫就上来吃蛋糕吧！”<br/>在夕阳下，蹲在巷子的阴影处喂猫的短发女孩抬起头，几只肥溜溜的猫在她脚边埋头吃着罐头。见有人又来打扰到他俩的独处时光，马修身边那个戴着眼罩的女孩子逃也般地离开了。</p><p>“奥菲利亚真是太害羞了。”立香咬着叉子含混地说道，她面前的巧克力曲奇千层蛋糕已经少了一大半，“难得医生这次特地买了4份。”<br/>“我今天有认真邀请她的。”马修有点内疚地说道，她面前的蛋糕因为交友不顺利几乎没怎么动。<br/>“……可能她也不怎么喜欢和我一起喂猫，明天上学时我会再努力尝试一次的！”<br/>“马修的话，一定没有问题。”罗曼说道，立香在一边点头。马修感激地笑了笑。<br/>她的蛋糕还几乎没有动过，打起精神的马修总算拿起了叉子，把装饰勇的杏仁饼给了蹲坐在桌子中央的芙芙，小动物嗅了嗅，发出满意的叫声，张开嘴小口小口地啃着，尾巴因为快乐而摇晃起来。<br/>见芙芙正专心于美食，罗曼试探性地伸出一只手指戳了戳芙芙的背，被它躲开了，医生叹了一口气。<br/>“不过，医生你之前明明一直念叨着想吃想吃，今天好不容易买到了限量的草莓蛋糕，现在却几乎没怎么动，莫非和现在的马修一样，有·心·事？”橙色头发的女孩叼着叉子含含糊糊地说道。<br/>“——我没有心事，前辈！”马修开始辩解，罗曼则是将叉子从她嘴里抽出来。“注意餐桌礼仪，女士。”他咳了两声，立香说的有道理，他本想将注意力集中回自己眼前的那份甜食上，可是眼神却顺着厨房敞开的门滑向了更远处。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，梅林。”罗曼走到阳台上，他努力让自己听起来高兴一点。<br/>梅林确实在阳台上，听到自己在呼唤它，它只是回头望了自己一眼，转头又陷入属于它自己的沉思时间。<br/>每到夕阳西下时，这只动物总是会变得格外忧郁，此时它将前爪搭在窗台上眺望远方的模样就像是透过栏窗眺望远方的囚犯，永恒凝望着触手可及但永远无法触碰的风景。<br/>动物本应该没有如此复杂的情绪，他们的情绪应该很简单、很单纯，可是人类总是擅自将自己的体悟强加于它们身上——这件事总是让罗曼忍俊不禁。他将多出来的那一份蛋糕放在玻璃茶几上。<br/>“你闻闻看吧，这是我最喜欢的口味，虽然我也不清楚你会不会喜欢。”他说。<br/>梅林慢腾腾地从窗台上下来，凑过来嗅了嗅。见对方似乎有兴趣，罗曼满怀希望地抬高了碟子，可是那动物却打了个喷嚏，转而将前爪搭在罗曼的手臂上，凑上前去舔了舔他的脸。<br/>罗曼愣住了，他们一般不会有如此亲昵的举动，如你们所见，虽然家中养着两只勉强能称作宠物的活物，可是芙芙和梅林与他并不能算得上亲密——事实上，梅林目前和家里的谁都不怎么亲密，它看起来更像是个不请自来的房客，没有人清楚它到底是什么物种，即便如此也无法反驳，它确实很可爱。<br/>罗曼看着那只动物湿漉漉的紫色眼睛，开始回忆自己的人生感悟之一，梅林不会有那般的感情，只是它方才的举动着实能算得上“狡黠”了——白色的野兽蹭蹭他的上臂，慢悠悠地踱步回了室内。除了每天的黄昏时候，它总喜欢去书房呆着。</p><p>梅林和马修的那只芙芙不一样。<br/>芙芙的出现，是一场美丽的邂逅。就在那个兰斯洛特家的小姑娘搬来和自己住的那一天，他们在采购回来的路上遇到了芙芙。那只快乐的小野兽几乎是一看见马修就跳到了她的肩膀上，在雪白的羽绒外套上踩下一连串小脚印，就像兔子在雪地上跳跃远去留下的那些足印一样。<br/>彼时马修刚刚出院也没多久，这可能是第一个与她亲密接触的活物。他们直到现在都不知道芙芙是什么动物，也不知道它到底为什么会选择马修、甚至用那四条短短的腿一路又跑又追地跟到了他们现在租住的小公寓里。</p><p>而梅林，则是在半个月前突然出现在他们的家门口。临睡前，马修有些紧张地对他说听到门外有怪异的响动，为了让自己家的两个小姑娘安心也为了不让立香自己大大咧咧就跑去把门打开了，罗曼只穿着一只拖鞋就去打开了房门。这里治安很好，不必担心，所以他对着室外漆黑的虚空开口：</p><p>“看，马修，外面什么——”话音未落，一只毛茸茸的活物就擦着门缝贴着他的腿钻了进来。起初他以为这是哪位邻居擅自养的大型犬偷偷跑了出来，然后回头就看到了——</p><p>一个超巨大型号的芙芙。<br/>以及，兽化版的魔法梅莉。<br/>这是他看到梅林时的第一反应。</p><p>魔法梅莉，是罗曼最近特别喜欢的虚拟偶像，白发双马尾，人美声甜，能歌善舞，还是芙芙和梅林现在脖子上披着的斗篷的版权所有者——不好意思，服装版型不应该有版权。只是天知道马修知道这件事时有多生气。<br/>“医生！你不能骗我给芙芙和梅林缝这种东西，也不该给梅林取名梅林，他应该有个单独的、属于自己的名字！”<br/>小姑娘两只细瘦的搂住梅林的脖子，芙芙躲在她的肩膀上，只探出一个小脑袋，“芙、芙”地叫唤着<br/>一边搂着马修的立香跟着一起点头，要求医生低头认罪，可是罗曼只能如此强调：那件小斗篷真的很可爱。就像梅莉一样可爱。而且也很衬芙芙，也许还有梅林的模样。<br/>你知道应该把其中一句话删掉。立香开口提醒他。<br/>罗曼倔强地拒绝，因为梅莉就是很可爱。他和梅林不对盘，但凡他不是个科研工作者或者是梅林看起来没那么像梅莉自画像上那只谜之生物（不是猫咪，是狐狸，梅莉说道）他都不会同意这家伙睡在他的沙发垫上。<br/>再说了，马修，没有人知道他们到底是什么生物，芙芙是因为她总是“芙、芙”地叫才被你取名为芙芙，梅林从来不叫，我们应该叫他什么呢？<br/>马修和立香同时陷入呆滞中。<br/>“……那，叫大白？”良久，马修颤抖着开口。<br/>梅林挣脱了她的怀抱，跑向了罗曼这边。<br/>“看吧，他更喜欢我取的名字！”医生张开双臂，胜利般地开口，然后梅林与他擦肩而过，跑远了。<br/>还不忘顺路用后脚踩了他的大脚趾。<br/>由此判断，它真的只是个拒交房租的房客罢了</p><p> </p><p>尽管梅林看起来和芙芙真的一模一样，但是首先，他们大小并不一样，芙芙大约只有松鼠大小，可以很轻松地被装进书包里，而梅林则有大型犬大小，还有一条缅因猫似的毛茸茸的大尾巴；其次，芙芙对于食物从蛋糕到舒芙蕾再到火候刚好、肉汁满满的M5级及以上牛排来者不拒，梅林则什么都不吃。<br/>是的，它确实从没有进食过。罗曼试过饼干、肉食、干草和胡萝卜，哪怕这次奉上了他最喜欢的草莓蛋糕（蛋糕胚松软绵密、再配上酸甜多汁的草莓，每一口都让你想起初夏时亲吻初恋时的感觉——仅在街角的那家蛋糕店有售，一日限量100份，预购速从）它也毫无反应。<br/>罗曼叹了口气，正式坐下来开始享用这难得的美味。蛋糕稍微放的有点久了，胚体有点儿发干，但是入口后也是液体一般地在他的舌尖化开，他忍不住眯起了眼睛。余光里却发现梅林并没有离开太远，只是蹲坐在阴影里注视着自己，毛茸茸的大尾巴盘在自己的脚边。<br/>“什么嘛，不还是想吃吗！”<br/>罗曼端起自己的碟子走过去，开始抚摸他的梅林。<br/>“你应该试试看，就算不喜欢人类的食物也多少得吃一点。”<br/>不顾方才教育过立香餐桌礼仪的事实，他也咬着叉子说道。<br/>他手下的这只动物极其好摸，毛长且柔软，富有光泽，将手搁在它的背上时几乎要整个地陷没进去。他试探性地挠挠梅林的下巴，对方猛地晃晃头，狐狸似的长耳朵飞快抖动着，罗曼猜它不喜欢自己这样，便继续顺着它的脊背抚摸着那具身体，就像赫勒抚摸金羊毛一样。<br/>对方再次昂起头，这次是舔了舔他的下巴。罗曼哼了一声，却没有直接出声制止它。然后他将两只手搁在梅林的肋骨上，试图让这只动物翻身，未果，在拉锯战似的僵持之下，梅林屈服了，向一边侧躺下，罗曼露出得胜的笑容，开始检查起它的腹部。<br/>“……奇怪。”专门给人看病的医生仔细地研究着兽类的身体，他开口后，又像是陷入沉思，陷入了长久的停顿，梅林倒是很配合罗曼的检查，只是在罗曼撑开它的眼皮时打了个喷嚏。<br/>“……不过，应该还是健康的。”他握着梅林的前腿说道。这时客厅里传来了马修她们最近很喜欢的卡通的片头曲，白色的野兽将腿拔出，抖了抖被压乱的毛，头也不回地离开了。<br/>之前忘记说明，如果说家庭成员藤丸立香的到来彻底带坏了他的马修，把她变成了一个可爱的、喜欢和动物玩耍以及晚间电视卡通的普通女孩子，那么家庭成员梅林的到来，则正式宣判医生参与观看电视这一事宜死刑。现在他的沙发只容得下梅林、马修、芙芙，立香和她的最大的那三个雪宝玩偶，<br/>罗曼端着空盘子走了出去，看见的便是他们七扭八歪地盘踞在沙发上，梅林靠在立香怀里，立香枕在马修大腿上，马修后背靠着两个雪宝，剩下的那个被压在梅林背上，肚子上还蹲着一只芙芙。<br/>“你们两个，不要刚吃完东西就躺着看电视。”医生用叉子敲着自己的盘子，他们几个勉强哼了一声当做回应。立香被马修拉着坐正，开始用脚在地板上划拉着找自己的另一只拖鞋。<br/>“下次不会了，罗曼医生。”马修因为不好意思开始调整她眼镜的位置。<br/>“但是梅林还没坐好。”立香说，她总算在沙发下找到了右脚的那一只。<br/>“梅林无所谓。”<br/>“所以他还是——你还是，什么都没吃吗？”立香扭头看向依旧执着地将下巴垫在马修腿上的梅林。<br/>“已经半个月了，还什么都不吃，我们需要送他去看兽医吗？”<br/>罗曼别的不清楚，他只知道，梅林有着狐狸一样的耳朵，兔子一样的毛发，松鼠一样的尾巴，以及猫科动物的爪子，随便哪个饲养员、兽医、动物学家和偷猎者都不知道这到底是个什么玩意儿。<br/>从触检结果看，它很健康，也很结实，可是没有发现泌尿系统和外生殖器官。<br/>最后的这个问题他不方便在马修和立香面前提起——不，任何时候都不方便。比起动物，梅林可能更像是卡通里那些会动的玩偶，或者是幻象朋友，根本不需要进食提供能量。<br/>“也许梅林和雪宝一样，雪宝有一朵会下雪的云，所以梅林也不需要进食。”立香若有所思地点头道。<br/>罗曼勉强理解了立香方才那句话的脑回路，“也许梅林是靠着——”他顿了一下。<br/>“靠着他是我们家的一员，我们都很爱他。”立香说。<br/>他很感谢马修帮他把那句话给说出来。</p><p>“好了，现在应该是好孩子们睡觉的时间了。”罗曼将台灯关掉，对着一边上下铺上睡着的两个小姑娘说道。<br/>“晚安马修。”他先是对着睡在上铺的马修说道，马修拿着一只雪宝娃娃蹭了蹭他的脸。<br/>“晚安，医生。”她羞怯地说道，将娃娃收进自己的被子里，抱紧。<br/>“晚安雪宝。”罗曼再次对着上铺温柔地道别，转而将目光转移至下铺的立香。<br/>“晚安，立香。”他说。<br/>“晚安医生，你可以亲亲我的雪宝们说晚安吗，可以吗？”<br/>小姑娘看起来一点也不困，望向他的眼神灼灼有神。<br/>和马修不同，她的床上都是雪宝。睡衣是雪宝的图案，除此之外还有雪宝的床单与枕套，罗曼看向那被塞得满满当当的被子，被子下面除了藤丸立香这么个人剩下的全部是雪宝。<br/>“……我想我刚刚说的晚安是对所有雪宝说的，亲爱的立香。”<br/>“那亲亲呢？”<br/>“快点睡觉！”</p><p> </p><p>罗曼推开自己房间门时看起来有点着急。几乎是关门的瞬间他就把门反锁了。<br/>“你为什么会在这里？”等他回头看向自己房间时，罗曼有些惊讶。梅林一般不会出现在这里，“是谁把你关进来的，立香，还是芙芙？”<br/>“你不出去吗？”他又重新打开了房门，却发现那只白色的动物在地毯上趴了下去，两只前爪揣在了一起，它打了个哈欠。<br/>“……还真是罕见呢。”罗曼摇了摇头。他从梅林身边走了过去，将针织开衫给脱掉，搭在了椅背上。<br/>之后，罗曼在梅林面前卸除了自己的裤子——先是外裤，他将那条卡其色的休闲裤叠好，之后才是里面的那条。最后他下半身赤裸地站在房间中央，梅林转过了头来，像是很感兴趣地打量起他。<br/>“怎么，没见过吗？”他说，摊开了手掌。显得满不在乎，但是又有点惊讶。见梅林没有回答——它也不可能回答，它是动物，罗曼又上前挠了挠梅林的下巴，不出意料地被躲开了。然后他就那样上了床，仍旧穿着黑色的紧身短袖背心，两条苍白的腿在洁白的床单上伸展开。<br/>他不在乎做这种事时被梅林注视着，虽然它聪明、体贴，至今搞不清楚物种，还根本不用进食和排泄，不过毕竟还是动物。况且他现在很着急，他有差不多一个多月没做过这种事了，毕竟他平时很忙，除了工作，还要管教两个跟他没有血缘关系的七八岁小孩以及两只毛茸茸还有立香的三十三个雪宝。<br/>罗曼开始做准备工作——先是调整背后枕头的高度、倾斜度，好让他能够更舒适地进行这件事，然后是将那件黑色上衣的下摆撩起，用牙齿咬住。他从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，冰凉粘稠的液体滴落在他的掌心和小腹上，他轻轻地呼着气，克服着这股凉意，之后才毫无顾忌、放心大胆地抚慰起自己，手指一次又一次地拨动着自己的性器，拇指抚摸着龟头，让它完全硬起来。随后罗曼敞开的大腿开始晃动，腰部抬高，脚趾张开抓住了床单，手指从他的腹部上移至苍白的胸口，按压着凸起的乳头。罗曼从牙缝里挤出一声闷哼，随后手指张开，自上而下地抚慰起他的躯干，在他身体上留下一道道蜗牛爬过似的湿痕。男人微微闭上眼睛，向一边侧过脸去，柔软的发丝从前额垂下来。<br/>见梅林的前爪搭在了床沿，男人只是伸手在它面前轻轻晃动了两下，也不知道是让它下去还是在邀请他上来。兽类舔了舔他的手指，罗曼的脸泛出红晕，就好像他方才小酌过几杯似的。他对着自己的宠物发出含混的笑声，之后便将手收回去。他松开牙关，柔软的下摆弹回原处，微微向下滑动，盖住他一边的乳头，他将那只被舔湿的手指盖在自己的嘴唇上，随后头便向另一边转去，脑后的发辫被扯散，橘粉色的长发在枕头上散开，男人一只手仍然放在胸上，拉扯着一侧的乳头，另一只手滑至胯间，揉捏着自己的会阴，他抬起了一条腿，方便自己甚至向更后面探索。黏糊糊的润滑剂已经被他的体温捂成了水，顺着鼠蹊部向后滴滴答答地流着，他的手指很快就摸到了那里，罗曼的胸膛开始剧烈地上下起伏，伴随着手指的探入，他的另一只手也从乳头移动至阴囊，继续反反复复划过自己的身体，就好像那是一架竖琴。罗曼的身体向后仰起，他呻吟出声，不过很快又停止了，因为他咬住了一侧的枕头。这时梅林才正式跳到了床上，像是很好奇一般打量着面前的一切。<br/>罗曼停下了前面的那只手，这时他又呻吟了一声，他将五根沾满黏糊糊的透明液体的手指挡在梅林眼前。<br/>“……别看了，梅林，不是什么值得观看的东西。”他小声说道，一边露出一个虚弱但是又有点害羞的微笑，一边胯部又因为后穴的刺激而猛然抬高，突出的胯骨在空气里虚虚晃动。<br/>可那只动物却突然兴奋了起来。它先是蹦上了床，吓了罗曼一跳。而下一秒，梅林的两只前爪已经踩在他的肋骨两侧，庞大的身体压在他身上。<br/>罗曼惊叫一声，试图翻身让它从自己身上下来——可惜作为野兽，梅林力气确实大得吓人，他的确成功地翻过了身，如今却是整个人被梅林牢牢压制住，趴在了床上。那野兽依旧压在他的身体上，不过还好，目前它只是在他脖子边嗅嗅、蹭蹭，偶尔舔一舔耳边淡蓝色的血管，并没有对着他的脖子露出牙齿。<br/>这大概只是普通的玩闹罢了，罗曼如此想。<br/>可是，正当他准备摆出一副主人脸，说出“好了，从我身上下去，梅林”这种话时，什么东西突然贴上了他的股间。<br/>“那个东西”本来不应该存在于这里，至少在他今天早一点时候帮梅林检查时，并没有发现它胯下长着这个玩意儿。罗曼感觉到慌张。他忍不住伸手将那玩意向后推，却清楚地感知到那个坚硬、炙热的东西现在顶着他的手心色情地滑动着。<br/>他瑟缩了一下，想将手收回去，可梅林并没有给他这么个机会。梅林的阴茎贴着他的屁股，顶着他的会阴在黏糊糊的大腿间快速进出着，罗曼惊叫一声。他刚刚才高潮过，如今身体敏感得可怕，梅林这样顶着他让他很不舒服。罗曼挣扎起来，却依旧被自己的宠物死死按在床上。<br/>这不对劲，哪怕是发情的动物，它也应该更倾心于罗曼的拖鞋或者是立香收集的三十三个雪宝之一，而不是自己这个主人。<br/>“别闹了，从我身上下去！”<br/>罗曼扭过头严厉地呵斥道，梅林不为所动，顶在他身后的东西突突直跳，不断提醒着罗曼自己的存在。医生愤懑地切了一声，他不敢太大声，毕竟马修和立香就睡在隔壁，他们俩得用安静一点的方式解决。<br/>“滚下去，梅林。”<br/>他又重复了一次，加重了语气，手里揪着枕头的一角<br/>如果说之前梅林是根本没拿他当一回事，现在他就是在彻头彻尾地威胁。它对着自己的脖子张开了嘴，锐利的牙齿贴着他颈部单薄的皮肤上下滑动。<br/>该死的，因为梅林从未进食过，他并不知道它还有那样一副大型猫科动物的牙齿，罗曼大气不敢喘，直到梅林慢条斯理地在他喉结上重重舔了一下，他才惊觉自己方才甚至忘记了呼吸。<br/>“——咳！！”他喘了一下，又咳了好几声。<br/>看来不管是和人类沟通的那套，还是驯服兽类的那套，梅林那个混蛋都软硬不吃。<br/>“……梅林，你这个——”罗曼咬牙切齿，之后他又迅速改口。<br/>“你不就是想要那个吗，行！”罗曼手向后，握住了动物的性器。<br/>那畜牲的玩意比想的还要大，血管在表面突突地跳动着。罗曼一瞬间觉得自己身上趴着的并不是个无法判明物种的畜牲，而是个和自己一样的、活生生的人。罗曼试着上下撸动了几下，手指按在了他的顶端，见它舒服地眯起了眼睛，罗曼想要趁机起身，梅林又危险地睁开了眼，露出獠牙，于是他定住了，开始老老实实进行着手上的工作。<br/>只是一会儿就好，既然他刚才给自己来了一发，那么给别人（虽然是物种不明的动物）来一发也无所谓。罗曼如此安慰自己。他的手还很湿，黏黏糊糊的，和梅林的性器摩擦时发出淫糜百倍的声音。<br/>对方身体的热度顺着罗曼的手心直直传到了大脑里，他也觉得自己脑子里晕晕乎乎的，罗曼吞咽起口水，被他服务的动物眯起了眼睛，开始舔自己的脸，所以他不得不闭上了眼睛。<br/>罗曼继续为梅林服务，脑内开始努力回忆自己之前看过的扶她魔法梅莉本，但是该死的那个画师还画了很多梅莉性转，注意是很多很多。他脑内的妄想总是突然就变了味，甚至他得不停地回想：梅莉到底长什么样？如果她是白色长发，紫色眼睛，那么眼前那个白色长发的美青年不就是梅莉吗？还是他其实是变成人类的梅林——不，梅林是他那难搞的房客、永远拒绝进食的食客，它甚至不用自己帮他铲屎。但是，如果是梅莉的性转的话——不，他还是不愿意。<br/>想到这里，他的思维突然断掉了。对方突然加快了速度，在他的手指间激烈地进出，每一下最后都顶在了罗曼身上，罗曼下意识地握紧手中抓着的东西，但是没什么用，那野兽最后甚至开始贴着他的身体磨蹭起来。梅林的前爪依旧踩在他的肩膀上，使他很难发力，被顶着磨蹭的感觉让他哼哼出声，压制他的兽类背部弓起来，完全勃起的性器沉甸甸地在他的手心里跳动着，罗曼松了手，感觉到有什么凉凉的东西淅淅沥沥滴在他的背部和臀部。直到这时，梅林那双紫色的、湿漉漉的眼睛，还是直勾勾地、猜不透地盯着他打量。</p><p> </p><p>“也许，你会猜——”浴室里，罗曼咬着牙拿着淋浴喷头为自己清理，梅林则是乖巧地蹲在一边，摇晃着松鼠一般毛茸茸的大尾巴。<br/>“——做了这档子事，我肯定会把你送走。”<br/>他解决完了，开始查看自己的后背。浴室镜上满是雾气，他叹了口气。梅林顺势凑了过来，将两只前爪搭在他的腰上，被罗曼赶开了。<br/>“但是我得提醒你，我是个好主人，好一家之主。”<br/>他确实不会这么做，他只会选择明天下午请假带梅林做绝育手术。至少这样想让罗曼感觉很解气。他点着自己宠物的鼻子——他们好像变得有点儿亲密起来了——说：<br/>“给你起了个和梅莉差不多的名字，马修还给你缝了和梅莉一样的小斗篷，你好歹像梅莉一样，可爱一点啊！”<br/>而明天中午时马修给他短信高兴地告知她要和立香去参加奥菲利亚的睡衣派对，以及下午请假完毕回到家里发现自己床上躺着一个狐狸耳朵、松鼠尾巴、白色长发扎成乱七八糟的双马尾的全裸男人，那就是另一个故事了。<br/>“哟，罗曼，我是梅林，现在有像梅莉一样可爱吗？”<br/>在漫长的沉默后，罗曼开口：<br/>“……给我变回去。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 见网友请小心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*是个吃梅罗的人总要搞一次的主播掉皮梗<br/>*醉酒、女装、handjob、卡在未成年身份边缘的梅林X魔法梅莉后援会会长医生</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伴随着悦耳的风铃声，室外的人踏着风雪而来。刚才他形色匆匆从自己面前的橱窗玻璃处穿过，梅林本想跟他说自己已经厌烦了，不必再见面了，没想到他的动作比自己打字的速度要更快些。<br/>咖啡馆的大门在橘粉色头发的男人身后关上，他望向自己这边时，梅林一边百无聊赖地用搅拌棒搅着面前的饮料，将之前打好只差发送的信息内容给一一删掉。罗马尼阿其曼——那个男人在他那张桌子前驻足。<br/>“不好意思，我来迟了。”他又掏出手机，像是在确认什么信息，等他确定后，男人拉下了口罩，紧接着是脖子上的围巾。对着自己露出了有些腼腆的笑容。</p><p>他的脸看起来只有二十岁出头，但是看身上外套的款式还有他戴的手表，大概也不至于那么年轻。<br/>“这样吧，我应该和你说过了，我的本名是罗玛尼阿其曼，是个医生。大家一般叫我罗曼医生，你也可以叫我罗曼。”他对着桌子对面伸出了手。</p><p>面基——所谓面基，即是面见基友。所谓基友，大抵是平时聊得来的朋友。但凡网友见面应该都是这样。不过梅林和罗玛尼阿其曼虽然同为某个名叫魔法☆梅莉的虚拟偶像vtuber的粉丝，他俩的关系倒并非如此。和他们网上聊天完全不一样，现实的罗玛尼阿其曼倒没有抓着他不停地讨论魔法☆梅莉，也没有抓着魔法☆梅莉疯狂讨论自己身边的后辈、朋友，甚至网友。<br/>他像是总算想起和普通人的相处法则一般，非常理性又礼貌地询问了一些关于天气、饮料的口味还有学业的问题。真是个无聊到爆炸的男人。梅林毫不掩饰地打了个哈欠，这时罗曼适时开口说道：<br/>“你是困了吗？要不我们今天就到这里——不过，现在离晚饭还有一阵子，你要回家吃饭吗”<br/>梅林摇摇头，“不想回家。”他厌烦地说道。<br/>“又和家里人吵架了吗……”<br/>罗曼的脸色看起来似乎比又一次随口编造出关于家人不想回家的谎言的梅林更加苦恼。他明明从小家庭幸福、被父母深爱着，但是却总对有着不幸童年的人有着过于旺盛的同情心和同理心。最后罗曼像是下定决心一般地说道：<br/>“要不这样吧，你今天先去我家吧。我家还挺大的，多住一个人也没问题。至于你的父母那边，我会去帮忙解释的。”罗曼似乎对自己已经长成靠谱的大人这件事相当自信。<br/>“顺带一提，晚饭我来解决。嗯，我对自己的手艺还挺自信的。”</p><p> </p><p>“明明还是个未成年，你倒是很会喝酒嘛。”晚饭时，在梅林对罗玛尼大哥哥“未成年人从没喝过酒、今天想试试看”的软磨硬泡下，罗曼开了一瓶同事送给他的酒，之后则是冰箱里存着的，大概是两个月前买来，一直没空喝的冰啤酒。<br/>“我也不知道，今天是第一次喝。”梅林道，这句话自然也是谎话。<br/>“哈哈。”<br/>罗曼笑了两声，将酒杯放下。现在那个红酒瓶已经彻底空了，饭桌上也杂七杂八地扔着两三个空了的啤酒罐。他只是脸颊染上一层微醺的粉红，但是却咧开嘴，露出了傻兮兮、无法自控的笑容，明显已经醉了。<br/>梅林故意没有后退，反而更靠近了一些。罗曼一只手肘撑起头，从变得凌乱的刘海和指缝里看着他，绵羊一般温驯地笑着。<br/>“今天开心吗？”罗曼唐突地问道。<br/>梅林想了想决定表现得热切一些，于是又听见面前这个快奔三的执业医生在那里上句不接下句地感慨着自己第一次在网上交友就能遇到梅林这么好、这么聊得来的朋友真是太好了。只是可惜今天没能多聊聊梅林——梅莉，他的舌头开始磕巴了。可能真的是醉了。<br/>“梅林——梅莉，你们的名字真的好像哦。”罗曼趴在桌子上，用一只手的手指尖戳着他的胳膊肘，说道。<br/>“嗯，我也这么觉得。”梅林眼也不眨地说道。看着面前的男人突然像受了天启一般地直起身，猛地抓住了他：<br/>“说道梅莉，梅林你也很喜欢梅莉对吧，那你想不想！去我房间看看，有很多梅莉哦！”</p><p> </p><p>罗曼的房间收拾得还算干净，就是因为书本和文件资料太多，架子上堆不下只能靠着墙角堆放呈现出一股混乱的感觉。而将这股混乱改变为混沌的，就是墙上整整齐齐裱起来的二次元虚拟偶像海等身报、各种梅莉同人图的挂件，以及玻璃柜里姿态各异但无一不是白色长发、粉色耳饰的双马尾美少女超轻粘土手办了。<br/>总而言之，罗曼确实没骗他，放眼过去就是梅莉梅莉梅莉，各色梅莉。房间的主人确实是用生命在爱着这位虚拟偶像。<br/>“怎——么——样！”罗曼站在房间中间张开双臂，评价自己收藏的语气颇为兴奋。<br/>“挺厉害的。”梅林勉强称赞道，开始聆听罗马尼阿其曼今晚第20次“关于梅莉的一切”的讲座。从梅莉对自己皮套那皇牌机师一样的操作水平（“不过说起来，梅莉开场白那个眨眼配合眼前V字手超级厉害的！”）到虽然有点笨拙但是无伤大雅反而显得超级可爱的唱歌水平、游戏直播时偶尔出现的腹黑人格，等等。<br/>就在他几乎怀疑自己马上要睡过去的时候，罗曼像是突然想起来什么一样，大喊着“你等我一会儿！给你看个好东西！”奔向房间一角的衣柜，开始翻找起来。<br/>就在梅林开始怀疑他是不是找了画手画了梅莉主角的红字本还把它藏在衣柜里时，感谢上天，罗曼只是从衣柜里抽出某个用粉色大衣罩盖好的套装出来。</p><p>“没错，是梅莉的常服服，我专门找接cos服装定制的太太定做的，花了好大功夫呢。”罗曼依旧傻兮兮地笑着，将外罩给取下来，露出里面梅莉的偶像服来。<br/>他先是将那条轻飘飘的涩谷风打歌服在自己身上比划，然后又反过来，衣架对着梅林的肩膀按去。梅林不动声色地向后退了一小步，膝盖弯撞上了罗曼的床沿却见罗曼在原地像是有些遗憾地开口：<br/>“年轻真好。”<br/>男人说道，“如果我要像你现在这个年纪，我倒是挺想试试看的……cos这件事，还有女装。不过现在的我这个快奔三的年纪做这种事肯定会很恶心吧。”</p><p>梅林坐上了罗曼的床，对方也贴了上来，有些乖巧地坐在他的旁边，怀里仍旧很宝贝地抱着那件衣服。<br/>“……说起来，梅林，我们俩身高应该差不多吧。”罗曼说道，他的声音听起来像是做梦一般迅速但是含糊。<br/>“你这是想让我穿吗？”梅林说道，他倒是不排斥女装，更何况那是梅莉的衣服。可是罗曼目前那种打尻阿宅一样热切的状态让他不由得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>“你愿意吗！”<br/>“当然不愿意！”梅林冷酷地说，看着面前的男人丧气地垂下头来。<br/>“果然不会同意啊……”<br/>到底什么人会一开始就同意这种事啊！再说你是不是妥协得太快了一点！梅林腹诽，继续开口：<br/>“这种衣服开始时本来就应该是做给自己穿的吧。如果主人都不穿的话，也未免太可怜了一点。”他像伊甸园里的蛇引诱夏娃一般，循循善诱道。<br/>罗曼依旧低着头，过了一会儿，他才像是下定决心似的起身。<br/>“我要穿！”他宣布，梅林给他鼓掌。在这种被鼓励的氛围下，罗曼倒是非常干脆地脱下了那件白色的棒针织高领毛衣。露出了缺少色素和日照、瘦削到可以数清肋骨的身体。罗曼在他面前毫无遮掩地笨拙地换着衣服。先是强调腋下、腰线和肚脐的短上衣、之后是带着金属装饰的深色格纹蓬蓬短裙。</p><p>“啊！真可爱。”<br/>他换完后，梅林礼节性表示赞美。不过，虽然罗马尼阿其曼这个人瘦削到几乎看不出什么肌肉线条，好歹也是个货真价实身高一米八的男人，穿上这种轻飘飘偶像风格的小裙子让人总觉得哪里有点儿不对劲。但是罗曼却对他摆手。<br/>“……还没完。”他说道，他又回去翻找自己的衣柜，最后翻出来的却是一个没有开封的粉色小盒子，盒子很结实，用一条米白色带着花边的丝带给绑了起来。正当梅林想吐槽你这里粉色的浓度已经超标了的时候，罗曼将那条丝带扯开了，躺在海绵垫上的是一双未开封的半透明白色丝袜、与之相配套的吊袜带、以及一条就算说是节省布料也未免过头了些的女式内裤。<br/>内裤的材质看起来柔软又光滑，在灯光照射下散发出贝母一般让人愉快的光泽。勉强算是遮挡住了三角部分的布料是一整块蕾丝，看来设计这些衣服的人已经完全舍弃了蔽体这一衣物最基本的要求，转而去追求极致的性感。<br/>“……梅莉说过，为了给粉丝们最好的サービス，她会在偶像服下穿上性感内衣。”<br/>他说过这个吗？哦好像当时随口说过这件事来着。当时的罗曼一边在弹幕里大喊“我们的梅莉是清楚系偶像不可以这个亚子”一边开心地给她刷了十个游艇<br/>“但是那也不是官方设定啊，当时说这件事不还是被妈妈给骂了吗。”梅林提醒他。<br/>罗曼闭上眼睛，大概正在内心再下一次决心。“我会穿的，梅莉这么说，我一定要穿。”<br/>“……罗曼医生，你真的是第一次cos吗？”<br/>“这不是cos！也不是女装，是我在一边体会着梅莉对每位粉丝的爱，意一边在精神和肉体上离自己的偶像更接近！”罗曼扭头气势汹汹地纠正道，他举双手表示投降。看着面前的男人视死如归地拿起那条只能勉强缠绕在手指尖的轻薄内裤。<br/>“啊，顺便说一句，内裤这种东西因为是要提前脱下来的，所以一般要穿在外面。”梅林干巴巴地提醒，并愉快地看着罗曼哀叹一声，放下了那一丁点儿布料，转而开始对付起那两只几乎一触就破的脆弱织物。<br/>罗曼研究了一会儿，最后将白色的长袜卷成筒，从绷直的脚趾处开始小心地向上套。先开始是左腿，然后是右边的，半透明的白色长袜绷在男人笔直细长的腿上，袜口离裙摆边沿还有差不多十厘米的距离，那其间袒露在外的大腿皮肤就像雪一样白，梅林突然发现他腿型还挺好看的。<br/>他将两边的袜子穿好，紧接着开始对付那条吊袜带，最后脱下之前那条乏味的浅灰色四角内裤，换上被胡乱扔在床单上的蕾丝内裤。<br/>事情到这里才开始显得有点儿意思。</p><p> </p><p>罗曼太轻信他人了。<br/>当然，也可以说是他太轻信自己、太没有危机意识了。<br/>“现在你感觉怎么样？”梅林饶有兴致地上下打量着面前的这个假“梅莉”，罗曼像是刚刚才找回“害羞”这项机能一般，带着蕾丝手套的手指在他和梅林之间的空气里比划着，像是想要掩盖什么。但是最后他选择坦然面对这一切，只是用手将又短又蓬、随着身体每一处最小的动作而愉快晃动的裙摆给捂好。<br/>“感觉……有点儿凉。”他小声说，不好意思地笑了一下。<br/>“那是的，不如去床上坐一会儿，暖和一下。”</p><p>罗曼确实过分相信他了。梅林将手放在他的肋骨一侧，将他往床上引时，他没做任何抵抗的动作。然后他俩都倒在了床上，罗曼还不忘用手掌将裙摆的褶子抹平。<br/>大概是服装确实能从某种方面定义人的社会性别，梅林觉得现在这个穿着小裙子的罗曼比下午那个从咖啡厅橱窗玻璃前面戴着耳机无表情地匆匆穿过的罗曼、素知自己和家人不和所以邀请自己去家里散心的罗曼，还有刚才那个喋喋不休以比平时说话速度快上两倍的语速念叨着梅莉的罗曼都要可爱。</p><p>裙撑里的欧根纱在梅林的体重下发出让人愉快的沙沙轻响。罗曼这才想起拒绝，可是梅林实在靠得太近了。“你真的没喝醉吗？”他有点儿内疚地问，待他的网友点头确认后，他又开始想，没有醉鬼会说自己没醉，可是梅林确实目光清明，也许是刚刚自己卖安利时确实过于热切，也许是刚刚摄入的酒精突然显现了它们的作用，罗曼突然就困了。<br/>“我觉得……你应该去睡觉。”他说，打了个哈欠。<br/>梅林乖孩子似的点头，“可是这里就是床。”<br/>他不想不厌其烦地和梅林争论这是他的床，而他家的空间睡下两个人完全绰绰有余。梅林可以去客房睡，那里的被褥有套床罩，他的父母哪天来拜访时可以住上两天，但是这些解释起来未免过于冗长——所以他只是哼哼了两声，又推了两下仍旧压在他身上的青少年。<br/>梅林又笑了，这让罗曼忍不住开始纳闷起这个青少年的情绪构成。<br/>“那么，机会难得，不如来表演一下吧。”梅林说，强行转移了话题。<br/>“表演什么——”罗曼疑惑地开口，然后他明白了梅林的意思，“……现在要来一遍吗？”他问。梅林点了点头。<br/>“因为罗玛尼大哥哥做梅莉的招牌动作会很可爱嘛。”他眯起眼睛说道。</p><p>其实哪怕是罗玛尼阿其曼这种奔三十的男人，被同性夸可爱也会内心窃喜一下（当然only女装+醉酒限定），他叹了口气，像是败给梅林一样，用力眨了眨眼，一只手绵软无力地比了个V字摆在眼前。<br/>“要说一遍台词吗，‘各位客人们大家好’——诶？梅林，你为什么要拍照？”罗曼眨了眨眼，却听见自己上方“咔嚓”一声响，梅林的手机几乎是横在他脸上拍了张照。<br/>“只是留个纪念而已。”见罗曼下意识地想抢手机，梅林欠身将手机放在了床几上。<br/>“那，还是处男的罗玛尼大哥哥，现在让我们进入正题吧！”</p><p>罗马尼阿其曼不知道自己应该要先质问梅林一些什么。比如，他怎么知道自己还从来没有过——，以及他为什么要对自己做这种事。现在他确实穿着梅莉的衣服，可是他并不是梅莉，他依旧是自己，他是个男人。他现在的脑子几乎只能识别出一件事：梅林的手，好热。<br/>别人代他来和他自己动手的感觉完全不一样。梅林的手指温暖，可是粗糙，当他隔着一层轻薄的布料按上他的胯部时，罗曼发出了一声喘息，又因为羞愧而咬紧牙关，他闭上了眼睛。<br/>之后梅林的手指顺着他的大腿根，先是抚摸着他突出的髋骨，再从蕾丝边缘向上摸去，他的下腹因梅林手指和虎口上的茧而紧绷。<br/>“你的手好多茧。”他喃喃道，依旧手足无措地按着短裙的裙摆。<br/>虽然不好意思承认，但是他的下体因为期待已经是半勃状态，梅林用手指圈住他的阴茎，开始上下抚摸。<br/>“嗯，对，我平时有在练习剑术。”梅林说道，他似乎很享受现在这种别扭的状态——罗曼躺着，闭上眼特意不去看他，两条腿无助地在床边晃荡，而自己压在他的身上，可以细致地观察到他每一丝最细微的表情。<br/>梅林稳稳地握住了罗曼，开始上下撸动，手指很快就变得滚烫而汗津津。罗曼觉得自己已经完全硬了，抬头的性器将裙子撑起了一小块，龟头随着他的喘息在内衬的纱上磨蹭着，上下滑动。<br/>见状，梅林的另一只手也伸了进去，两只手腕的骨头将内裤边缘撑开至极限。新加入的那只手按在了他的会阴部，指节向上刮擦一直到睾丸部分，于此同时，梅林虎口处的老茧按上了他敏感的龟头，两只手交替着动作，罗曼觉得自己彻底失控了，不论想要看什么、干什么、想什么，都是一片空白，仿佛脑子里被塞满了棉花。等他再次取回自己意识时，他正大声喘息着，将自己的脸埋在那个比他小十三岁的网友的胸口，腰和腿像只被撸到打呼噜的猫一样地耸动着，好将自己更向他手心里送去。<br/>他刚才好像射了，而且就是射在了梅林手里——不，梅林将他手心里的东西擦在他的肚子上，凉凉的滑滑的，看来就是这样，<br/>因为羞愧，罗曼试图向后退去，却发现自己被梅林压住，退无可退。自己挣扎无效这一点梅林发出了满意的哼声。罗曼觉得自己脸烫的吓人，自己一定是发烧了。他想，不然自己不会这么不理智。<br/>可之后，他的网友又下了新的指令：“你要是喜欢穿着衣服来我也无所谓，不过我认为你最好脱掉。”<br/>这倒是个好主意，就像梅林刚刚对自己说过的，内裤会比吊袜带先脱下来。罗曼红着脸点点头，用单手将内裤拉扯至膝盖上，两只小腿摆动着从中穿出。这时他才想起来自己似乎还穿着什么，便将手按在一边的吊带上，却被梅林给握住、拨开了。<br/>“不不，我觉得你穿着这个会更好。”他说，罗曼想要抗拒，可是他现在因为醉酒，以及高潮后的满足与困倦眼皮直打架。酒劲儿上来了，罗曼几乎无力去思考梅林到底想要做什么。所以他哼哼了一声，小声抱怨着：“……可是我困了。”<br/>“你可以睡。”梅林耐心地回答，他将罗曼那件军服风格的短上衣向上撩起，同样的还有格纹短裙和下面层层叠叠的纱撑。<br/>当然，只要他还能睡得着。这是梅林没说出口的话。</p><p> </p><p>罗曼醒过来时只觉得头痛，连带着四肢百骸也像是被拆散一样地酸胀得不行。本想用手肘做支撑强行爬起来，可是想起今天休假，又失去了起床的动力。<br/>他将手满足地放回被子里，正准备睡个回笼觉，却不小心碰到了些别的什么，暖烘烘的，像是人的手指。那双手动弹了一下，反回去轻轻地捏了捏他的指尖，指腹的茧摩擦着他的掌心。这种过于亲昵的动作让他一愣神，再一扭头，罗曼看见了他昨天带回来的网友的脸。<br/>“早呀。”梅林愉快地说，“昨天我睡的很好，你呢？”<br/>他倒是什么都不记得了，昨天大约是喝断片了，他如今大脑一片空白，只好侧过身看着自己的青少年网友从他的床上爬起来，在地上找衣服穿。<br/>在梅林一跳一跳地穿牛仔裤时，罗曼躺在床上盯着对方的背影看。作为青少年，他还真的蛮结实的，他想。<br/>不过，梅林是啥时候对自己说他平时有练习剑术来着的？<br/>他还在思考的时候，梅林已经穿好了裤子，扭头对自己说：“借用一下你的洗手间？”<br/>“请随意，镜柜里有一次性的牙刷。”罗曼今天第一次开口，他觉得自己听起来像得了重感冒。卫生间的门被关上了，里面传来愉快的洗漱声，罗曼挣扎着准备换个姿势继续睡过去，却被腰间奇怪的酸软感牵引，发出一声哼叫。紧接着，他又在被子里摸到了什么东西，那像是什么丝带和纱混杂在一起缝成的东西。<br/>在他把那东西从被窝里掏出来的瞬间，罗曼发出三十年以来最凄厉的惨叫。</p><p>“哦，发生了什么？”梅林从卫生间里探头出来（嘴里还叼着只一次性牙刷）时，看到的便是一个披头散发赤身裸体的男人一边浑身发抖，一边趴在地板上寻找那套魔法少女的偶像打歌Cosplay服的每一个部件。<br/>“所以你总算想起来了吗？”他说道。<br/>“……当然！”罗曼咬牙切齿地说道，小裙子、长袜和蝴蝶结已经被叠好放在他的大腿上了，海绵衣架则是搭在他的脚踝上。<br/>“……虽然还没全部想起来，但是我肯定跟你说过吧！梅莉的衣服是我专门找人定做的！”<br/>“你好歹在意一下自己啊。”梅林叹气，他回去将牙刷好，再出来时，罗曼依旧气得浑身发抖，两只手直哆嗦地扣着睡衣的扣子。梅林想，他真的是永远先穿上衣的类型。<br/>一边，叠好的衣服放在床上，梅林走过去，帮罗曼把卷起来的下摆扯平，手被打开了。<br/>“别碰我！”<br/>“你昨天拿着那件cos服硬往我身上比划时可不是这么说的。”<br/>“这不一样！我——唉，算了！”罗曼说道。他依旧毫不在意地在自己面前弯下腰，开始穿裤子，于是梅林又补充了一句，“昨天到最后你把腿盘在我的腰上哼哼的时候说的也不是这句话来着。”<br/>罗曼的动作顿住了，他向后警觉地退了几步，然后空闲下来的那只手按住自己的额头，眼睛骤然睁大了。紧接着他伸手抖开cos服裙撑那层层叠叠的纱：“所以这里也弄脏了！梅林，你真是个混蛋！”他哀嚎道。<br/>“我要真是个混蛋你现在应该爬不起来——看你如今如此灵巧，昨天我的工作做得还不错。<br/>见对方不管怎样都找不到重点，梅林觉得自己应该帮他一把。<br/>罗曼叹了口气，他在床沿上坐下来，手指放在膝盖上：“所以你为什么——要做这种事，你应该不喜欢男人吧，更何况是我这种——”他直直注视着自己说道。<br/>罗曼尽力让自己听起来更像个长辈了，可是梅林只想过去揉揉他的头发，所以他说道：<br/>“因为好玩。”<br/>“因为好玩？”</p><p>“是你邀请我来你家玩嘛，但是又没什么有趣的东西，聊天内容也就是梅莉来梅莉去，那么几个话题反反复复。”梅林毫无负罪感地耸耸肩，已经完全忘记了昨天明明是自己找借口让他带自己回来的。<br/>“不过你倒是挺有意思的，我有被娱乐到。”<br/>“我昨天是喝醉了，做的事情也不一定出自本心，希望以后你不要用有色眼镜看我。”<br/>罗曼又叹了口气，苦恼地眨眨眼，梅林在他一边坐了下来，男人挺直身板直面他，拼命掩饰想要逃走的欲望。“这你可以放心。顺带一提，希望你还记得我是个未成年人。”<br/>见罗曼的身体僵住了，梅林愉快地继续：“这个反应相当好……所以，这件事就当作是我们两个人之间的秘密，你不要说出去，我也不会说出去的。我知道你在哪里工作，医疗保障机构迦勒底亚斯对吗？”梅林凑到他耳边说道，最后在他耳边轻轻啄了一下。<br/>“……你这是，是在威胁我吗！”罗曼声音颤抖着开口，脸颊已经涨成了可爱的粉色。<br/>“嗯，没错。”他愉快地开口。<br/>他和愤怒的罗曼对视了一会儿，最后是罗曼先退却了，他的手抓住了自己睡裤那浅灰色的格纹棉布，盯着那柔软的织物说道：“那……你一直对我说自己和家人关系不好，昨天又说吵架了，不想回去，这是真的吗？”<br/>梅林没想到他会问起这个。</p><p>“这个——倒是不能说是骗你的啦。我家老头子倒是真的不爱我也不管我，但是还好，他会给我钱，我妈也会给，所以我很早就搬出来——喂！”<br/>罗曼生气地伸手拉扯住梅林的脸颊，强行打断了他。只是没过一会儿又松手了，在他头上敲了一下。<br/>“你这家伙，好歹把别人的关心当回事啊——还有别的谎话吗！”<br/>眼前突然摆起长辈架子的罗曼让他觉得非常新鲜。梅林从来不觉得自己有在“撒谎”，他只是没有说出完全的事实罢了，于是他又说：<br/>“这件事你听完应该会开心一点。我应该有跟你说过自己有网上的副业吧。”罗曼勉为其难地哼了一声，然后又“嗯？”了一下。<br/>“实际上，我也是个虚拟主播的从业人员哦。罗曼可能不太了解，不过只要做一下，肯定就能认出来了吧。”梅林说道，他站了起来，一只手在眼前比了一个V字，快速地吐了一下舌头，“嗨嗨～各位客人们大家好——”<br/>“不，不……停下！我叫你停下啊梅林！！！”罗曼惨叫道。<br/>“——我就是灵魂绵延千年不灭的爱与和平的魔法少女梅莉亲，简称，魔法☆梅莉desu”</p><p> </p><p>“早上好啊，罗曼先生。”第二天，穆尼埃尔进办公室时，和同科室的罗曼打了个招呼，却看见对方意外地没有什么精神，只是对着医院电脑的预设桌面发着呆。<br/>奇怪，之前桌面不一直是魔法梅莉吗？这到底是受什么打击了？穆尼埃尔如此疑惑道，本着关心同事的精神，他礼节性地八卦了一下：“怎么换桌面了？”<br/>罗曼那一瞬间的动作好像他已经在内心疯狂呐喊了半小时但是肉体上却只能三缄其口一声不发。当他最后转向自己时，他的眼神看起来就像看破了虚空。<br/>“……我已经从魔法梅莉毕业了。”他如坠梦境一般地说道。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>如果早知道，见网友不仅会穿上女装还会处男毕业</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 系统上线</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本文灵感来源其实是13年左右一个psycho pass的同人本（久远到我根本不记得名字了）。<br/>梗包括但不限于：力速双A香太郎、灵魂夺舍马修酱，恶意卖萌、魔曲吟唱，以及考哥.jpg。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>“医生——”<br/>午饭后，马修和立香推开了病房的大门。<br/>“啊，你们来了！”躺在病床上的罗玛尼阿其曼连忙起身。因为重感冒，他的嗓子彻底哑了，结果因为起身时动作太大，他剧烈地咳嗽了起来。立香连忙走过去帮他捶背，马修将手里拿着的饭盒放下后，帮他倒了一杯水。<br/>“我们帮你带了鸡汤和草莓大福。”她俩说道。<br/>“今天还是桑松先生当班啊？”<br/>披着白大褂的桑松摇了摇头，他的口袋上别着一张临时工作证，上面写着“医疗室管理”。<br/>“南丁格尔女士认为此时比起给病人看病，还是为整个迦勒底消毒杀菌、防止更多病人出现比较重要。”他如此解释道。<br/>“……所以她有拿着消毒水在管制室里到处喷洒并要求每个员工每隔3小时测量一次体温并上报吗？”<br/>罗曼的床已经被马修摇起来了，他嘴里叼着体温计，靠在枕头上虚弱地说道。<br/>立香摇了摇头，“达芬奇亲好不容易把她劝走了，现在她大概在处理医生的房间，不过你放心，我们有提前好好地把你的魔法梅莉物料藏起来。”<br/>“真是谢谢你们了。”他有点感激地开口。时间到了，桑松将体温计拿走。<br/>“……我感觉自己今天好了很多，一定马上就要好了。所以，现在我多少度？”罗曼对着桑松眨了眨眼。<br/>“38度5，对于成年人来说算是很高的体温了。我倒是很意外你上午烧的晕晕乎乎的还有能匀出精力求我帮你把电脑拿过来，阿其曼先生。”<br/>“……哈哈。”罗曼苦笑了两声。<br/>“迦勒底目前只有医生你一个病人，所以请一定要加油，好好养病。”马修将饭盒的盖子打开，罗曼拿着勺子开始颤颤巍巍地喝着自己那份汤。<br/>“没办法啊，太忙的话，人体免疫力下降，这个时候就很容易感冒。”热汤下肚后，罗曼好像恢复了一些精神，“你们长大了就懂了——不，这种事还是不要懂比较好。不过，我现在还有一个问题。马修、立香，你们俩是过来做什么的？”<br/>这又是什么问题？两位少女面面相觑，最后疑惑地开口：<br/>“当然是给医生送汤和甜点的啊？”<br/>“好吧，既然马修和立香是过来给我送午饭的，那么——”<br/>“——那个从刚才就在那边一直不怀好意地笑的花里胡哨的废物是来干什么的？”<br/>他用勺子指了指超级不见外、直接坐在他床尾处的花之魔术师叫道。</p><p>见罗曼如此质询，梅林将大拇指抵在嘴唇上，陷入了沉思。<br/>“梅林先生今天早上才刚刚响应召唤——”马修试着解释道。<br/>“哈？这种家伙？响应迦勒底的召唤？果然没有我当班就绝——对，会发生这种莫名其妙的事——”因为激动，罗曼再次咳嗽起来。总算思考好的梅林慢条斯理地站起来给自己就生着病的医生拍背。最后他摇摇法杖，罗曼的床上瞬间就堆满了粉色的花朵。<br/>“如你所见，我是来送花的。名为梅林的圣诞玫瑰，请收下！以后也要多加关照，Dr.罗曼！”<br/>“……”<br/>罗曼沉默地看着自己还没喝完的汤上飘着的好几朵花，从被子上掬起一捧向梅林甩去。</p><p> </p><p>2<br/>半个小时后，梅林、立香和马修出现在迦勒底的走廊上，梅林手中还拖着一个装满花的袋子。<br/>“其实我可以把这些花都变没的哦，master。”<br/>“我劝梅林先生您还是先忍一忍吧，毕竟桑松先生刚才的表情，比奥尔良的那一位还要难看啊……”立香心有余悸地说道。</p><p>他们边走边说，最后到了达芬奇的工坊的门口，那位女士已经在那儿等着他们了。<br/>“嗨嗨，是达芬奇亲哦~”他们的技术长官愉快地对着他们打起了招呼，“看起来，虽然还没有到圣诞节，有人还是准备好了圣诞礼物啊。”<br/>“只是一袋徒有其表和香气的花罢了。”梅林说道，敞开了那个被塞的鼓鼓囊囊的袋子：“不过，如果是遇上如此美丽的女士，刚好能够装点她的闺房——”<br/>“谢谢，我就不用了。”达芬奇果断拒绝了。<br/>“还记得我叫你们过来的原因吗？”<br/>“是关于下午针对梅林先生的特殊训练吗？”他的master回答。<br/>“回答得很好哦，藤丸立香加十分。”立香和马修击掌，“不过这次，请你们带上一个新的伙伴吧！”<br/>“除了梅林先生，还有别的新加入的从者吗？”马修好奇地问。<br/>“这个我就不解释了，你们进来自己看看吧！”<br/>他们这才鱼贯进入达芬奇的工坊，最中央的工作台上放着一个小小的、仿佛人偶的东西，看见有人进来，露出了快乐的笑容。<br/>“大家好，我是以罗玛尼的人格为基础制造的特异点专用导航系统，今天第一次上线试运行，请多多指教！”<br/>身高大约15cm的三头身导航高举着双手，对着大家露出灿烂的笑容，“虽然做不到像大的那个我一样优秀，但是罗曼导航也会加油的！”</p><p> </p><p>3<br/>达芬奇的工坊里突然陷入了诡异的沉默，大家面面相觑，然后伴随着极其响亮的“扑通”一声，梅林看见自己的master猛虎落地，跪在地板上抡起砂钵大的拳头捶打起地面。<br/>马修的表现略微含蓄一些，她只是推了推眼镜，背过身去，从外套口袋里掏出一卷泡泡纸，镜片反光，一边背诵着斐波那契数列（1、1、2、3、短裤。5、8、正太。13、冷静点，马修基列莱特、24、可恶，冷静不下来……）一边将泡泡一个个捏爆。<br/>梅林和达芬奇看了看彼此，用眼神交流起“为什么马修会随身带着一卷泡泡纸？”、“她俩这是怎么了？”、“可恶我也想要捏泡泡纸，达芬奇小姐您这还有多的吗！”这样的问题。徒留站在工作台上的罗曼导航依旧高高举着手臂。<br/>见并没有人搭理自己，小机器人的笑容要撑不住了。他的嘴唇颤抖，有像是眼泪的东西在眼眶里打转。罗曼导航转向了梅林：<br/>“是……是罗曼导航哪里做的不够好吗？”他吸着鼻子怯生生地问道，用两只小小的手擦去了涌出来的眼泪，“为什么、为什么立香和马修都不理我呢？”<br/>“没有没有，罗曼导航做的很好哦。”梅林心不在焉说道。<br/>智能导航系统立马破涕为笑。<br/>“能、能听到梅林先生的夸奖，罗曼导航、非常开心！”他一边揉着眼睛，一边努力地对着梅林露出快乐的笑容。<br/>虽然人格说是基于那位正在病床上因为重感冒躺着的指挥官构造的，但是眼前的这位小机器人看起来倒是更加单纯与天真。<br/>于是梅林对着他伸手，掌心里是空的。罗曼导航的视线好奇地跟随他的手掌移动着，最后梅林将那只手握成拳，放在嘴前吹了口气。<br/>“看。”他再次张开了手，只见一朵粉色的五瓣花朵躺在他的掌心里。<br/>“这个送给你。”罗曼导航踮起脚接过了梅林的礼物。<br/>“谢谢！罗曼导航还是第一次收到礼物呢！”<br/>看起来，他似乎因为这份“礼物”喜欢上了梅林，就连花之魔术师恶作剧地用手指点在他脑内上把他向后推倒也只是哼哼两声权当做抱怨。<br/>“请梅林先生好好对待罗曼导航哦，如果太过分的话我也是会生气的。”他说道，只是话语里根本听不出生气的意思，他甚至抱住梅林的手指用脸颊蹭了蹭。<br/>马修惨叫一声将整卷泡泡纸捏爆。<br/>立香怪叫一声一拳锤碎整块地砖。<br/>迦勒底的女孩子看起来力气都不错，梅林心想。</p><p> </p><p>4<br/>“所以这里就是迦勒底的模拟战斗装置吗？”趁着头上顶着胶布的立香用礼装的功能为她和马修治疗，梅林在空空荡荡的房间内四处踱步。这时，他感觉到自己兜帽里的动静，就伸手进去，将里面那个动来动去的小家伙给捞了出来。<br/>“大家好，竭诚为您服务，这里是偷偷钻进梅林兜帽里的罗曼导航！”他前言不接后语地说道。等他的视觉系统好不容易稳定下来，见面前只有梅林，罗曼导航又开始四处张望着，寻找着马修和立香的踪迹。<br/>“喂——立香！马修！”他趴在梅林的肩膀上，紧张地抓着他的斗篷叫道，“罗曼导航竭诚为您服务！”<br/>“我们听到啦！谢谢你，导航先生！”马修看起来快要晕过去了，立香一边抓紧自己后辈的肩膀加大治疗输出功率，一边如此回答道。<br/>“所以你刚刚是自己偷偷钻进来的吗？”梅林戳了戳他的后脑勺，问道。<br/>“唔——都说了不要戳啦！”他叫道，小小的机器人伸手捂住自己的后脑勺，豆大的泪水再次在眼眶里打转。<br/>“而且梅林先生也不喜欢疼痛，对吧！刚刚在工坊里，达芬奇亲打你的时候你也叫了一声‘好痛’的，不是吗！”</p><p>在工坊的骚动被达芬奇以物理方式——指给了立香、马修和梅林一人一个爆栗——解决之后，他们三个总算冷静下来，齐齐捂住脑袋听这位女士训话。<br/>“所、所以，达芬奇亲，等会的模拟战斗，我可以（吸溜）——把小罗曼给揣兜里吗？（吸溜）我保证不会做什么奇怪的事情。嗯，我保证！”马修说道，对着罗曼导航伸出了手。她话语间里带有小狗一样嘶哈、嘶哈的快速喘气声。<br/>“不行的哦，因为芙芙会生气。”<br/>“芙、芙！”好像从刚才开始就彻底被大家忘记了的芙芙相当生气地叫了两声，马修连忙起身去安抚起她。</p><p>应芙芙要求进行补充，她真的一直都在，只不过是非常乖巧、安静地被马修揣在怀里。医生还分了一个草莓大福给她吃。</p><p>“而且不是小罗曼，是罗曼导航系统。”站在芙芙的旁边，罗曼导航叉着腰说道，“顺带一提，如果罗曼导航这么说话，那代表着我要开始认真起来了！”<br/>在马修意图和她的前辈一样痛殴达芬奇工坊地板时，达芬奇将他们仨都轰了出去。<br/>“尤其是你，梅林！你是最危险的那一个！如果说那两个小丫头只会因为被可爱到而导致色相浑浊从而做出不理智行为，那你就是个对可爱彻底免疫还要在一边煽风点火的愉悦犯！”在他们勉强从万能天才的宝具下苟全性命时，达芬奇如此对梅林叫道。①<br/>“芙！”<br/>“别多嘴，凯西帕鲁格！”梅林对着重回巅峰（指马修胸口）的芙芙说道。<br/>“还有啊，没错在这里我又要说了。我说你们这群家伙别老是把——”②</p><p> </p><p>5<br/>回忆结束。</p><p>“所以哦，请梅林先生好好对待罗曼导航。毕竟，太过分的话我也是会生气的。”罗曼导航又重复了一遍。<br/>“说了这么多，所以你生气时会怎么样？”梅林像是根本不在意他刚才的发言，只是顺着他个人的趣味问道。<br/>而下一秒，总算治疗完毕的立香及时赶来，将即将惨遭毒手的罗曼导航护入怀中。</p><p> </p><p>在芙芙对梅林实施名为天降正义的kick制裁后，（大概是）总算恢复了理智的立香站了起来，对站在自己肩膀上的罗曼导航说道：“所以，医生你应该可以代替控制台将这里模拟成针对新入英灵——caster职介的servant，梅林·安布罗修斯的战斗产经吧。”<br/>“没问题。战斗系统模拟，敌方信息载入——以及和大的那个罗玛尼不一样，我是以罗玛尼的人格为基础制造的智能导航系统，可以叫我罗曼导航哦。”<br/>“拜托谁来阻止一下吧，我快要变得不像自己了——”立香及时抓住了自己的头发，呻吟道。<br/>“不不，前辈，这样就很好，来吧，加入我们吧——”马修在一边有点兴奋地开口。<br/>“不，硬要说我只是对可爱比较没辙。马修你这种才比较……”立香欲言又止。</p><p>在战斗系统正在进行模拟场景加载时，她们俩虽然同时陷入了沉默，却不约而同地捏起了马修的盾牌。罗曼导航依旧呆在立香的肩膀上，他快乐地伸出一只手来，给好奇的芙芙去嗅。<br/>见此情景，两位（筋力惊人，甚至让梅林怀疑她们在测定时是不是用的俄国度量衡）少女已经把盾牌边缘捏得咔哧咔哧响。</p><p>不过说到捏盾牌——捏桌板。<br/>这没什么。在那盾牌还是圆桌的桌板时，他们开会开到一半贝狄威尔突然端着没撒盐的烤龙腿闯进来让他们吃饭，他们也都是差不多的反应，捏桌板。<br/>而且那玩意总是会配上高文上周亲手制作现在还没吃完的土豆泥。梅林不记得自己提议过多少次让加雷斯停止潜入，和他们一起生活，这时高文总是会哭诉起诸如“我在家连晒好的衣服都不会让加雷斯收，梅林你这个禽兽，竟然还想让她去伺候我们这一大桌子人，难道我做的糊糊不好吃吗！”这样的话。<br/>要不是那几次太阳刚巧都太大了，他还真的准备回答“是啊！我一个没有味觉根本就不用进食的梦魔都觉得这玩意可难吃了！下次吃饭可以不再说‘因为我们是圆桌骑士’再拉着我一起消耗土豆泥，可以吗？”</p><p>回忆再次结束。<br/>模拟战斗装置滴了两声，四周场景突然变化，原本以金属色为主题的房间突然变成了一片一望无垠的草地，位于其中的他们能感受到阳光流淌在皮肤上那温热的感觉，一阵风刮过，他们的衣摆和发丝随风飘动。梅林蹲下身，用指尖戳了戳地面上的草，他能感觉到植物叶片锐利的边缘挂住了自己手指的皮肤。看来，这里虽然不过是用科技与灵子技术模拟出来的产物，但是在“仿真”一事上确实做到了极致。<br/>而这时，立香总算开口道：<br/>“其实吧，马修，我决定了，罗曼导航选择跟着梅林先生是正确的选择。”<br/>“前辈！”<br/>“芙芙！”（翻译：马修！）<br/>马修和芙芙一起不可思议地叫道。</p><p> </p><p>6<br/> “没错，在不疏于锤炼自身肉体的同时，全盘了解一个从者的宝具、技能，和攻击方式，并在战斗时做出最好的部署，是我这个御主的责任。”藤丸立香气势十足地说道。<br/>“所以这就是你把礼装的瞬时强化技能加在自己身上并一拳打碎达芬奇小姐工坊的地板并害的我和马修都被揍的理由吗？”<br/>“那不重要，我们现在是个team，要挨揍也是一起挨。”少女面不改色地强行转移了话题。<br/>藤丸立香这个女人配不上迦勒底的午餐，她只配吃高文的土豆泥，梅林想。</p><p>“——所以，让我们开始吧，不列颠诸王的辅佐者，亚瑟王的剑术导师，花之魔术师，不论是魔术，还是剑术、体术，我希望您能够全力以赴，来对着这虚拟的造物展现你的毕生所学，让我看看你有多少本事吧！”<br/>而一边的马修解释道：<br/>“没错，这里就是迦勒底‘每个从者一生中都想尝试一次的名台词’排行榜第三名——”③<br/>“飞龙来啦——！！！”罗曼导航抓住梅林的头发，从他的兜帽里爬出来，指着东南方位喊道。</p><p> </p><p>“哎呀，真是——相当爽快的战斗呢，大家，辛苦了！”在一番酣畅淋漓（指灵基再临未至终点的梅林与一群飞龙鏖战）的战斗后，少女活动着肩膀快乐地说道。<br/>“辛苦了，前辈。”鉴于每一位新从者加入迦勒底后都要如此操练一次，早已习惯的马修看起来连汗都没怎么出。<br/>“……辛苦了。”梅林沉默地坐在了草地上，他拒绝再次站起来。这时，他的兜帽再次窸窸窣窣地动了起来，有什么东西正拉扯着他的斗篷，一点点地从其中爬了出来。<br/>“辛、辛苦了……”在经历了长时间（被装在梅林兜帽里）的奔跑、跳跃和战斗后，罗曼导航的眼睛已经呈现出蚊香的形状。他先是栽倒在梅林的肩膀上，随后又一路咕噜咕噜地向前滚动，最后“扑通”一声掉在了梅林的手心里。<br/>“得救啦！不过——梅林先生的手上好多老茧哦。”罗曼导航在梅林的手心里满意地躺平，随后又有些嫌弃地拍了拍梅林掌心里的茧，但是并没有准备挪窝的意思。<br/>梅林笑了两声，将他放在了一边那面用圆桌做成的盾牌上。</p><p>在略加休整后，罗曼导航总算爬了起来。他拍了拍自己的身子，“达芬奇亲将罗曼导航设定成在待机时会给大家唱歌鼓劲儿的智能小机器人，所以，辛苦战斗后的大家，有人想要听歌吗？”<br/>“好呀好呀！”见马修回答得过于热切，芙芙很不高兴地哼叫了一声。<br/>“不过主要还是魔法梅莉的歌啦。罗曼导航最喜欢魔法梅莉了，那么，接下来，一首《Charm!Jam~你的眼》献给大——”④<br/>“可是我想听《恋爱是龙》。”梅林打断了他的话。<br/>“……可是，可是。”罗曼导航小小的手绞在了一起。<br/>“唱《恋爱是龙》吧，说到底这里最累的人应该是我吧。”<br/>“但是，这首歌没调呀，罗曼导航还是比较推荐梅莉亲的歌哦。”<br/>“嗯嗯，那一定是罗曼导航不会唱其他歌了，还真是可怜呢，毕竟只是个没有用的小机器人罢了。”<br/>“罗曼导航是最万能最天才的达芬奇亲发明的智能导航系统，什么都可以做到！”小机器人插着腰站了起来，嘴巴气鼓鼓地嘟起：<br/>“我只是没有听过而已，如果听一遍，绝对可以学会的！”<br/>“好☆”梅林同样站起来。<br/>“虽然之前没有说明过，不过，为了研究偶像文化，大哥哥我也有很认真地研究过伊丽莎白小姐的演唱哦。如果只是‘野猪们——☆小鹿们————☆大家要给我一起加油哦！☆’，这种，我还是能够——喂，你们俩又是什么反应？”<br/>梅林回头时，自己的master和她的亚从者早已经跑出老远，两只手严严实实地捂住了耳朵。见自己临阵脱逃行为被发现了，他俩冲着自己这边大喊：</p><p>“这不能责怪我们，梅林先生！”<br/>“如果你也曾经被邀请去参加恰赫季斯城的万圣节宴会，听到那四个字也会远远逃跑的！”<br/>“我们有恋爱是龙PTSD！PTSD！”<br/>“是时候出来阻止这一切了！罗曼导航，请立即切断模拟战斗系统。”<br/>可是罗曼导航此时却显得有些为难，“……我觉得大家应该听一听梅林先生的表演。”<br/>“不得了了，达芬奇亲！这里正在上演AI爱上半梦魔的诡异戏码。”<br/>“罗曼导航设定上最喜欢的人是梅莉哦，之后是作为妈妈的达芬奇亲，然后才是梅林先生。”罗曼导航老老实实地回答道。<br/>在立香和马修用口型交流着“竟然让梅林那家伙抢了先”的时候，梅林坏笑两声。“谢谢，谢谢！我也第三喜欢罗曼导航了。不过呢，梅莉是偶像，伊丽莎白小姐也是偶像，一个人唱歌还是有些寂寞的，罗曼导航愿意和我来一起来成为偶像吗？”<br/>罗曼踟蹰了一会儿，像是在思考，最后他抬头坚定地说道，“我愿意！”他说完，系统里就开始播放起那首驰名迦勒底（也可以说是整个英灵座）的魔曲前奏。<br/>“那么就开始吧！一、二——‘♪恋爱是龙！’再不加入就跟不上了哦”</p><p> </p><p>7<br/>“♪恋爱是龙~”<br/>“不行不行——”<br/>“♪早上赖床！温柔待我~”梅林没有管他，继续执着地唱道，甚至还在原地灵活地转了两圈。<br/>“♪醒来时已过深夜一点，肚子空空☆”<br/>“——肚子空空！”<br/>似乎被梅林的热情所感染，罗曼导航也兴奋了起来，开始在曾经属于他们的圆桌上快乐地蹦跳起来。<br/>“♪活着的生活，一片吐司可不够☆”他们俩一起唱道。<br/>“一片吐司不会够！”不知何时，马修重新凑上前去，随着节拍开始快乐地拍着手。<br/>“♪给我killer☆killer牌果酱！”<br/>到了这里已经不需要梅林领唱了，罗曼似乎已经找到了其中的乐趣，开始快乐地放声高唱起来，并完全忠于原作地在原地转了一个圈，白大褂像裙摆一样旋转开去。<br/>“♪猎是魔法❥”<br/>“世界第一可爱，小罗——曼！”<br/>马修领了梅林用幻术造出的应援棒，开始呐喊。<br/>“♪我是斩首♠”<br/>“有点内向也想被爱，罗曼亲！”<br/>立香同样购入了梅林的应援棒，加入了打尻行列。<br/>（橘粉色应援棒一千万qp一对！结束之后记得给我！梅林喊道）<br/>（那么技能的结晶强化就得用你自己的魔力了！立香咆哮）<br/>“♪今晚要将你♡监禁起来☆”罗曼导航将右手比出八字，对着台下（也可以说是向上）射击。<br/>“キャアアアア————————”立香和马修应声倒地。<br/> “Yeah！”罗曼叫道。“……所以，大家喜欢罗曼导航的表演吗？”他有点害羞地用手指挠挠自己的下巴。<br/>“YEAHHHHHHH！！！！！！”马修和立香叫道，开始疯狂鼓掌。<br/>“耶。”梅林开口。<br/>“AHHHHHHHHHHHH——”一边的飞龙扑扇着翅膀，露出了獠牙。<br/>“糟糕！休息的时间太久，忘记怪物会刷新了——”看着急急忙忙把自己塞进梅林的兜帽里，拿起盾牌迎敌的马修，罗曼导航虚弱地喊道：<br/>“……小心飞龙哦。”</p><p> </p><p>8<br/>“……为什么、为什么，我觉得这次的训练，就格外的累呢？”再一次击退飞龙后，马修和立香齐齐倒在了草地上。<br/>“……就连我最后也得双手挥动这把剑了呢。”他说。梅林以自己的剑为支点，单膝跪地，勉强支撑住了，“愿你的前行之路上布满花之祝福，my lord。”<br/>“咦已经到了羁绊5了吗？明明是你之前单手挥剑太夸张了吧……”立香小声吐槽<br/>这时，罗曼导航再次从梅林的兜帽里爬了出来。<br/>“大家、大家。”他晃了晃头(面部表情在（๑๑）与（&gt;&lt;）之间快速切换)，好不容易稳定住了。这时，四面的场景纷纷暗了下来。原本的草地、蓝天和森林消失了，取而代之的是迦勒底那空空荡荡的房间。<br/>“很抱歉这次罗曼导航没帮上忙。”小机器人看起来似乎很消沉。<br/>“对、对不起，我搞砸了，没有及时告诉大家……呜呜๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐”</p><p>见面前的小机器人哭了起来，大家纷纷手忙脚乱地前去安慰。这时，广播声响起。<br/>“咳咳，抱歉打扰大家的快乐时光啦~今天下午过得开心吗？”<br/>“达芬奇亲！”罗曼导航用袖子快速地擦去眼泪，对着一边控制室内站着的自己的制作者挥手。<br/>“作为天才，关心一下自己的发明总是应该的嘛。”达芬奇说道。<br/>“所以，我的新造物的表现如何？”<br/>“很好。”立香赶紧开口。<br/>“相当好。”梅林颔首。<br/>“好……好极了。”马修说道。<br/>“这也是理所当然的嘛~不过，在使用上——”<br/>“罗曼导航还有一个功能，你们——根本——就没有发现啊。”</p><p> </p><p>9<br/>“罗曼导航，换成魔法梅莉的涂装。”罗曼导航的身体闪烁两下，原本的医生白大褂和短裤变成了装饰着丝带和蝴蝶结的白色广袖上衣和深色的百褶裙，就连马尾辫也变成了双马尾。他低头打量着自己戴着手套的小小手掌，发现自己穿着最喜欢的网络偶像的衣服时露出了开心的笑容：<br/>“啊～是梅莉亲的衣服！”他开心地蹦了起来，对着他们在原地转了两圈。<br/>“这样我可以更好地给大家唱歌了！”他说道。<br/>“好的，这就是罗曼导航的限定偶像付费涂装。至于其他的涂装，还包括芙芙睡衣——”<br/>说着罗曼导航身体又是一闪，之前身上的偶像打歌服变成了毛茸茸的连体睡衣，背后还拖着一条毛茸茸的小尾巴。罗曼导航对那条尾巴似乎很感兴趣，他将睡衣的尾巴抓住，想把它拉到前面来仔细查看，却因为尾巴太短只能背过头去。<br/>“达芬奇亲的亲切提示，这里的谁要是把战斗模拟装置的任何一个部件给弄坏了，这辈子都再也别想从我这里拿到哪怕一个亮晶晶的东西哦。”<br/>立香沉默地将袖子给撸了回去。<br/>“……这个功能，是付费的吧，那么，多少？”沉吟半晌后，少女开口坚定地说。<br/>达芬奇说了个价格后，藤丸立香尖叫出声：<br/>“信积拉奶！达芬奇亲竟然会用医生的形象敛财！这么好的东西！早就应该研发出来给我和马修一人发上个十几二十个了！”她一边说，一边在房间内踱步。<br/>“结果呢！直到现在才推出也就算了，竟然还要收费，还需要那么多qp和魔力棱镜，不可理喻，真是不可理喻，难道我一向天才、温柔、美丽可亲的达芬奇被凯撒先生的灵魂给夺舍了吗！”<br/>藤丸立香大气不喘，一口气结束了自己的演讲，这时，原本空旷的控制室里突然传来了几声咳嗽。<br/>“咳、咳，不好意思。”罗曼身上还穿着睡衣，在外面披着一件长外套。他脸色看起来比中午时稍微好了点儿，不过声音还是嘶哑的。<br/>“……刚才虽然问了两三次，不过你们好像都没听到。所以，现在到底发生了什么？”见大家都将注意力转回他身上，罗曼满怀希望地问道。</p><p>“……怎么了？你们为什么都走了呀？”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 罗曼医生丢失了很重要的东西</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小 心 危 险 的 野 兽</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这一切的起因真的很简单。您听我细细道来：<br/>一如既往的早上七点15分、他的起床铃响第三次的时候，罗马尼·阿其曼起床。去浴室里洗漱、更衣，拿起梳子将头发梳顺，在这一系列的晨间日常后，他才发现这样一个问题：<br/>他的最后一根橡皮筋也不见了。</p><p>这自然不是一件大事，您大可以如此评价，但是罗马尼·阿其曼身上确实存在着如下两项不便：<br/>其一，他正处于南极洲最高山峰上某个绝对机密的科学-魔术研究室内，他们的正常采购频率是两个月一次。<br/>其二，哪怕他现在身处什么日本高中女生经常会逛街的商场里去他也买不到橡皮筋，因为通常来讲的文明世界，半年前就被烧光了。</p><p>现在是迦勒底早上的七点35分。人类最后的御主——藤丸立香和她的从者、最佳拍档和灵魂伴侣马修·基列莱特一同出现在食堂的早餐窗口，看到的便是如此一幕。</p><p>“巧克力可颂包和咖啡，谢谢。”<br/>“只有乌冬面汪。”<br/>“那——法式炒蛋和咖啡！”<br/>“只有乌冬面汪。”<br/>“这里就没有除了乌冬面之外的东西吗！”<br/>“那就没办法了汪，Chef卫宫说上次的乌冬面团做太多了一定得在这几天消耗掉嘛。”<br/>“……那就乌冬面，还是要咖啡。”</p><p>Dr罗曼最终苦着脸端走了他的乌冬面和咖啡。立香和马修端着她们的餐盘紧接着跟上，坐在了医生那一桌上。<br/>“医生你是不喜欢吃乌冬面吗？”马修问。<br/>“也有可能是吃太多吃腻了吧，毕竟这两周吃的都是乌冬面呢……说实话就连我这个日本人现在也想吃点不一样的东西，面包什么的——”<br/>“我明白了，下次去收集食材的时候会注意多样性的，前辈！”<br/>“我开动了。”<br/>“感谢主，是他赐我们食物，使我们活着。阿门！”<br/>马修摘下眼镜放在一边，立香将头发拢至耳后，当她们做完这些开始用早餐时，却发现面前的男人一动不动：“医生，您不吃吗？”<br/>“最重要的，罗曼医生你今天怎么披着头发？”</p><p>“——就是这样，我的橡皮筋找不到了。”罗曼说道，立香先开始并不明白，仅仅是这种小事，他的耳廓怎么就会突然变红，可是一边马修的举动倒是解答了她这个疑惑：<br/>“又全部不见了吗？先说好，这次我不会帮你去找别人借的啦。现在女职员们看到我走过去都要先问一句‘不是来帮罗曼医生借橡皮筋的吧’这种话。”马修说道，“橡皮筋这种东西在现在也是没办法及时补给的奢侈品，好歹也是30岁的大人了，医生你得好好反省一下自己丢三落四的毛病。”<br/>“我会好好反省的啦，但是头发披下来真的很麻烦啊。”医生抱怨道，“不过你们都是女孩子应该感觉不到吧，特别是一直留短发的马修。”<br/>“我能感觉到啊，打排球到决胜局的时候头发基本都湿了，比赛时刘海黏糊糊地贴在额头上的感觉简直比逃命时头发突然散开还让人烦躁。”立香说。<br/>“不，立香……我想还是躲避英灵宝具这件事更让人胆战心惊。”罗曼叹了口气，“吃面的时候头发散下来会变得格外麻烦。所以我就唯独不想在这种情况下看到餐厅里只有面条啊。”<br/>见眼前的两个人在沉默中突然达成了共识，马修有些好奇地问：“所以……吃面时，会怎么样？”<br/>“会需要专门腾出一只手去拨开头发，就像这样——”医生说道，左手将滑落至眼前的长发撩起，别至耳后。<br/>“——然后，有时还会遇到这种看稀奇的好事者。”他伸手指了指为了掏出手机拍照而将筷子插进碗里的藤丸立香。</p><p>“让我拍一拍又有什么关系嘛~真的很有趣呀。”手机被没收、因为被医生呵斥（大概）所以总算开始好好吃早饭的立香抱怨道。<br/>“这种事到底哪里有趣啦！”罗曼叫道，他说着，左手松开了，更多柔软的发丝从他的指缝中流出，软软地搭在肩头。<br/>“所有人都这么说！可是只是把头发别到耳朵后面去而已，这就是很正常的动作啊，到底哪里有问题啊，马修！”<br/>“不，医生，我懂问题出在哪里了。”马修回答有点脸红。“大概就是‘明明是男人但是却做着非常女性化的动作，但是出乎意料的一点也不违和并且还非常可爱’这样的感觉，嗯嗯，前辈，我明白了。”<br/>“……藤丸立香君，我希望你赶紧为带坏我的马修这件事道歉。””</p><p>“虽然我也不知道我做错了什么，但是，罗曼医生，我为早上的事情道歉。”在吃完早饭后，三个人一起向管制室走去。路上，立香对医生这么说。<br/>“啊？这么正式的吗？其实我也没生气啦……”罗曼挠了挠头。<br/>“所以，这个是赔罪的证明。”少女说，她将右侧单马尾上的发圈取了下来递给了医生。“我还有几个备用的，这个就先借给医生吧！”<br/>医生接过来橡皮筋，三根手指将发圈撑开，对着中间那个不规则的小洞皱起了眉。<br/>“……”<br/>“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”少女问道。<br/>“那个，立香，你有没有觉得这个发圈，实在是太可爱了一点？”罗曼嘴角抽搐着，将带着mini粉色小羊布偶的发圈举起来给两个人看。小羊的脖子上还有一个铃铛，稍微摇一摇就会有清越的铃声响起。<br/>“就是因为可爱才买它的呀。”立香见怪不怪地说，“再怎么说我可是日本女高中生，没有给你一个像是向日葵花盘那么大的蝴蝶结就已经很好了。说到底，医生你到底要不要嘛，不要就还给我啦，就让你在打字的时候头发一直垂到眼前遮挡视线、思考问题时一只手不停地薅头发导致本来就因为加班和缺少睡眠而日益稀少的发量更加变少——”<br/>“不不不停下来，我会用的、会用的。”罗曼赶紧说。<br/>“好的，我原谅你了。”立香点头。<br/>“不过，橡皮筋这种小玩意儿达芬奇亲应该很容易就能做出差不多的替代品吧，医生为什么不向她求助呢？”<br/>他们三人之间突然陷入了死亡一般的沉默。良久，医生才开口：<br/>“首先第一点，立香，迦勒底目前的礼装产能还是很低的，没有那个空余的生产力去给我这种非战斗人士的非生存必需品做打算。”<br/>“然后是第二点。”马修伸出手来，“你觉得像医生这种连99美分一大盒的橡皮筋都要一次买十盒才能勉强维持两个月用量的人达芬奇会特地帮他做‘诞生就是为了被忘记搁在哪里’的魔术礼装吗？”<br/>“喂！马修！我没有那么夸张吧！”<br/>在赔罪并再三表示谢意顺带着保证会请立香和马修一起来吃点心的情况下，他们三个一起走到了管制室，进门那一瞬间，罗曼才想起来一件很关键的事情：<br/>……说起来，一开始不是立香对我道歉吗？</p><p> </p><p>但是没关系，毕竟只是个发圈，一个使用地点在自己后脑勺上所以平时根本看不见的发圈，更何况他的工位是在管控室的最后一排。如果只是在工作时用也不会影响什么。罗曼扎起了头发，开始工作，没有意识到半个小时后他此生最大的变数之一即将来临。<br/>“哟，早呀，今天看起来还是很累呢，罗玛尼。”达芬奇推开管制室的门走了进来，并直接走到他身边将全身的重量压在他的肩膀上。<br/>然后她视线一转，伸出一只手戳了戳他的脑后，细碎的铃铛声响起：“今天的造型真是可爱呢~”<br/>里昂纳多站起来对着整个管制室宣布：“说起来，诸位，今天罗曼医生头顶有一只超可爱的小羊！”<br/>这种事有什么好在意的吗！迦勒底的员工可是精英中的精英——你可能会这么想，但是在迦勒底工作时间超过十年、熟知同事秉性的罗马尼·阿其曼绝对不会这么想。<br/>前排坐着的人有超过五位立马回头：<br/>“小羊！”<br/>“毛茸茸！”<br/>“是粉色的吗？”<br/>“有戴铃铛吗！”<br/>“你们可以自己上来看哦。”达芬奇露出了比蒙娜丽莎还要神秘的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>中午12点10分的午餐时间，在拥挤的人群当中，藤丸立香只觉得自己的肩膀被抓住了。<br/>“这个，还给你。”罗曼说道。他手心里攥着的，正是那只粉色的小羊。</p><p>立香当然没有收。这种好戏不看到最后真是太不解风情了。可现实其实并没有给她拒绝并进一步嘲笑别人再煽风点火的机会，紧接着医生的白大褂下摆就被抓住了。<br/>“我们想看罗曼大哥哥头顶的小羊！”杰克、童谣还有贞德·alter·santa·lily说。<br/>“达芬奇亲跟我们说它是粉色的，软乎乎的，还有一个红色的小蝴蝶结和金色的小铃铛。现在它在哪里呢？”<br/>被几个小女孩如此质问，医生冷汗都要出来了，他扭过头对仍然站在一边的藤丸立香用眼神求救，立香欣然接受，并回答：<br/>“小羊在罗曼大哥哥的手心里哦！”</p><p>人类最后的御主离开回自己房间前听到的最后几句话记录如下，她将以人格担保该记录绝无删减、改动可能：<br/>“哇！小杰克带发圈真可爱！合适，真是太合适了。”<br/>“是因为罗曼大哥哥的小羊特别可爱~”<br/>“那么可爱的小羊，不如就送给小杰克吧！”<br/>“嗯——但是杰克不能收呢！”<br/>“诶，为什么？你不是很喜欢这只小羊吗？再说你戴起来那么可爱，那么合适——”<br/>“因为——”<br/>“小羊还是在罗曼大哥哥这里才最可爱呀！”<br/>“是啊，大哥哥的头发软绵绵、轻飘飘的！小羊好像在粉色的云朵上打滚一样！”<br/>……<br/>藤丸立香现在在思考两个问题。<br/>问题一：世界为何总要和罗马尼·阿其曼这个男人过不去。<br/>问题二：为什么她戴这个发圈时就从来没有人夸奖过她呢！！！</p><p> </p><p>然而好景（存疑）不长。<br/>在大家都要习惯罗曼医生和他的粉色小羊发圈、即指最后一个人也对在罗曼走进房间时大喊“哎呀看是哪一只粉色小羊走进来了呀？是我们的罗曼医生！”这件事感到腻味的时候，又发生了这样一件事。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？弄丢了？”少女尖叫道。<br/>“真的不好意思，但是就是找不到了。”<br/>罗曼跪坐在自己房间的床上，羞愧地说道。<br/>“那是私人物品，私人物品！不是迦勒底的东西，啊啊如果迦勒底提供这种东西倒好了，医生你也不必如此苦恼——但是！但是，那个小羊发圈可是我和小学时最好的朋友一起逛街时买的，现在人理烧却了我都不知道还能不能再见到她呢！”少女直直倒在了罗曼的床上，她这一举动太过豪放，一边仍旧维持跪姿的医生被吓了一跳，赶紧向一边挪了一点儿。<br/>“对……对不起，我不知道那是这么贵重的东西。”医生内疚地回答，手指在膝盖上攥紧，“早知道就不应该收下来……我会好好赔偿你的，我保证。”<br/>“没事没事。”立香大度的挥手，“也就五百日元的小玩意而已，而且其实我们也只是小学时关系好，初中不同校后就不是了。”<br/>听了立香的话，马修却像是受到了很大的打击：<br/>“——就因为不同校就不是最好的朋友了吗，总感觉——外面的学校生活，好残忍。”<br/>“立香，快对马修道歉。”<br/>“马修，对不起，我们会一直当最好的朋友，BBF，soulmate的。”少女在他的床上翻了一个身（就算穿着裤子也要淑女一点啊！立香！医生如是想道），侧过脸趴在床上，沉默地盯着他，像是在思考。<br/>“不过说起来——”藤丸立香猛地抓住了医生的脚踝。<br/>“医生，你脚踝好细啊。”</p><p>“————————”<br/>罗曼从床上跳了下来，单腿赤脚向外跳出了好几步，手里还抓着自己的脚踝。<br/>他刚才兴许是叫了一声，兴许也没叫——因为他其实并没有听清楚自己刚刚喊了什么——可是看一边耸着肩膀用手掌捂住耳朵的马修和总算从他的床上爬起下巴无意识地掉下来双目圆睁瞪着他的立香，他觉得自己兴许确实是叫了。<br/>“…………吓死我了。”医生小声地说。<br/>“……吓死我了！！！”立香和马修异口同声道。</p><p>“浴室里真的一根都找不到吗前辈！”<br/>“卧室里也什么都没有啊马修！”<br/>床和书桌都被推去了一边，医生抱着自己的枕头坐在靠着门口摆放的凳子上，注视着那两位少女在自己房间里热火朝天地忙活着。<br/>迦勒底每个房间配备的浴室都不大，此时所有的洗漱用品全部在浴缸边缘被摆成了一排，镜柜大大咧咧地敞开着，里面空无一物。立香把他所有的抽屉、书柜和衣柜都打开了，现在正和马修一起坐在地上，兴致大开地翻阅他大学时的笔记册。<br/>“真的好奇怪啊——为什么就找不到呢？”马修还是有点焦虑。<br/>“会不会丢到外面去了，可是也不会呀，感觉医生你只有回房间休息时才会把头发拆开。”少女苦恼地说，一边将笔记直接翻到最后一侧，“——不过医生你看书好认真哦，虽然我看不懂德语就是了。”<br/>“找不到就算了吧！”医生说道，“现在时间也不早了，你们先回去休息吧，今天真的很感谢你们两个帮我找东西，下次——嗯，下次会请你们吃点心的！”<br/>“诶~每次都这么说。”<br/>“医生每次说要请我们吃点心，结果也就是求卫宫先生多给我们一份餐后甜点而已。”<br/>“那也算请啦！好啦！现在条件有限，就先记在账上吧。”橘粉色头发的男人站在自己门口温柔地目送着两位少女离开。<br/>然后回头看着被亚从者直接拖到房间正中央的床铺。<br/>“等一下——床摆在这里，我今天晚上怎么睡？不行，你们两个，回来！把东西还原！”罗曼医生追出门去。</p><p> </p><p>“经过深思熟虑，我做了个很严肃的决定。”在他们举全迦勒底之力终于把上次“好不容易学会做乌冬面”的班扬亲做的乌冬面团给吃完后的第二个早餐时间，医生对着和自己同坐一桌的马修和立香如是说道。他大概是昨天刚刚洗过头，头发看起来格外蓬松、柔软。</p><p>“……所以医生总算想到了吗。”立香见怪不怪地说。<br/>“是啊。”马修表示赞同。<br/>“什么——”医生愕然道，“你们这难道是在指责我没有早点想到‘把头发剪短’这件事吗，头发对于我来说也是很宝贵的东西啊！”<br/>“嗯嗯，我们可以理解的啦，就像小羊被减掉毛毛也会伤心难过一样。”<br/>“——一样个什么啦，这和小羊到底有什么关系嘛！”<br/>“我会一天提一次直到医生把我的发圈赔给我的。”<br/>“所以你不就是在意吗！”</p><p>当天中午午休时间，迦勒底员工休息室里，平时负责帮大家理发的员工（以示尊重先对此人进行介绍，他叫阿卜杜拉，大马士革人，是魔术师但是并没有继承魔术刻印，有过法国留学经验，因为当地高昂的物价所以自学了理发，不过这并不重要）带着他的全套工具上门了。<br/>藤丸立香走进来时看到的便是如此的场景。阿卜杜拉手里拿着电推子站在沙发一角等着它被充满电，而医生脖子上还围着一块大毛巾，眼角噙着泪，马修坐在他身边，握着他的手鼓励他。<br/>“剪头发是不会有痛觉的。”少女温柔地说道。<br/>“我才没有因为这种莫名其妙的事情感到害怕，我这是……难过，好歹也是留了很长时间的头发。”他说。<br/>“就像小羊被减掉毛毛也会伤心难过一样。”立香插嘴道，说过了，她会一天提一次直到医生把她的发圈赔给我的<br/>罗曼没有理她，他只是将手放进口袋里，掏出他的移动电脑。<br/>“噢————————！”<br/>马修、立香和阿卜杜拉，几乎同一时刻发出了“噢——”的一声，尴尬地将目光分别转向不同方向。<br/>“我、最可爱、最亲爱的、梅莉亲。”大概真的因为他太难过了，医生一边单手灵活地打字一边将他打的每一个字都念了出来。<br/>“因为、我的橡皮筋、全部都不见了、现在、也没有、办法买。我的同事、要把我的、头发、剪短。”</p><p>其实我觉得阿卜杜拉的架势是要把医生全部的头发都推掉，他拿的是电推子。立香和马修眼神交流。<br/>等一下阿卜杜拉先生你真的要做这么残忍的事情吗？马修和阿卜杜拉眼神交流。<br/>可是你把我叫过来不就是做这件事的吗？阿卜杜拉和立香眼神交流。</p><p>“请告诉我、应该怎么做。”在打完这一串后，罗曼长舒一口气。<br/>“好了，看魔法☆梅莉最后怎么说吧！”<br/>回复很快就来了，立香抢走了医生的平板，在房间里一边围着沙发绕圈和医生展开追逐战，一边将第一条信息大声读出来：<br/>“你是个傻子吗，鄙夷脸的emoji。”<br/>她一边说着，一边非常巧妙地在被逮住的最后一秒闪避了医生的擒拿，并迅速跑去房间的另外一侧。<br/>“为什么——总是——要拿这种——莫名其妙的——小事，来麻烦我？难道——你周围——没有别的可以抱怨这些事的朋友——了吗，废物罗曼。还是——你家养着什么——会专门偷走橡皮筋的——奇怪白色野兽——等一下。”立香停了下来，医生趁此空隙从她手里气哼哼地夺回了自己的平板。<br/>“医生，专门偷走橡皮筋的奇怪白色野兽。”立香说。<br/>“我听到了。可是哪怕是迦勒底，也不会有这种东西的。”罗曼说，“等等，除非这个白色的野兽是——”<br/>“芙。”乖乖端坐在沙发脚的芙芙后腿一蹬，将一个黑色的圈状物体踢进了沙发的缝隙里。</p><p>“想不到芙芙也会做这种小猫一样的事。”<br/>“哎呀，芙芙再怎么聪明可爱也是萌萌的小动物嘛，是不是呀，芙芙。”<br/>立香一边捏着坐在她大腿上乖乖伸出小爪子认错的芙芙的肉垫一边说道，而另一边，马修刚刚从沙发底下搜出了差不多十盒橡皮筋，被非常珍惜地摆在最上面的，就是那只粉色的小羊。<br/>“所以说啊，我并没有丢三落四！”罗曼道，他将那些装满橡皮筋的小盒子收入自己口袋里，“而且，魔法梅莉也不像你们说的那么不堪！向她咨询是真的很有用处的！你看，这次她就帮我找到了橡皮筋。”<br/>“医生，这个房间里除了你没有任何人曾提起过魔法梅莉。”马修冷漠地回答。<br/>“……好歹夸夸她嘛！”<br/>“她听不到我就夸你好了。医生戴小羊发圈真可爱，给。”立香把小羊发圈强硬地塞入罗曼的口袋。<br/>“这不是对你来说很重要的朋友帮你挑的东西吗！”<br/>“是啊，也就随便哪个现在一年联系两三次的小学同学随便帮忙选的随便哪家精品店里五百日元的小玩意而已。所以送你了。”</p><p>至于仿佛今年又过了第二次愚人节一般，第二天罗曼醒来时，发现自己找回的所有发圈全部变成了粉色，上面还带着带着小羊图案——那就真的是另外一个很漫长的故事了。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 系统上线2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*本文是拙作《系统上线》的续篇<br/>*依旧是一个欢乐而又混沌的故事</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1</em>
</p><p>这是发生在特异点专用导航系统上线两周以后的事情。</p><p> </p><p>“所以说这到底是什么？”罗曼皱着眉打量着出现在达芬奇工坊工作台上的另一台三头身小机器人。</p><p>“礼物。”达芬奇回答道。</p><p>“礼物。”那台小机器人也如此回答道。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么会有礼物这件事我就不提了。毕竟没有人会讨厌收到礼物。不过，你们现在是在庆祝什么我完全没有意识到的节日吗？不——不对，就算是认真地在为我打算，为什么礼物会长得那么像——”罗马尼·阿其曼皱着眉询问站在一边的达芬奇。</p><p>——梅林。</p><p> </p><p>如果说特异点专用导航系统（罗曼医生时至今日仍旧徒劳无功地试图使用这个完整名称去称呼它，可是，目前看来除他以外，迦勒底的全部员工似乎都将那台导航系统予以人格化了）是以他这个迦勒底最高负责人为形象参照、所以拥有鲜绿色的眼眸和橘粉色的长发。</p><p>那么他身边所站立的三头身小机器人，毫无疑问，就是另一个梅林。</p><p>并非以某个特定的人物为参照，而是就是另一个人，说是化身也好，延伸也罢。</p><p>如果面前的形象站立的模样像是梅林，坏笑时嘴角上翘的方式像是梅林，而且说话的声音也像是梅林，那不得不承认，那就是梅林。梅林对于他来说就是某种相当难缠又极为危险偏偏特别懂得如何惹怒自己的生物。</p><p>当他俯下身子、进一步地仔细观察对方时，那个小机器人同样抬起头来看向自己，这种感觉很奇怪，就像是你和魔法梅莉聊天聊得好好的结果对面唐突换成了她那恶趣味又独断专行的运营一样。罗曼于心中再次为自己敲响了警钟。</p><p> </p><p>“在上上周送罗曼导航回来的时候，他自己报名的啦。‘别看我这样，作为Dr罗曼最最喜欢的虚拟偶像魔法梅莉的运营，我可是有相当丰富的为虚拟形象提供灵魂的经验哦——’他当时是这么说的。”达芬奇回答，“哎呀，还真是让人伤脑筋呢。”</p><p>你竟然会答应梅林这件事已经足够让我伤脑筋了，达芬奇亲。罗曼想。</p><p>“而且，罗曼导航君在上线之后不是受到了众人的一致好评吗？所以，这也是给辛勤工作的罗玛尼和罗曼导航君的奖励。”</p><p>“是受到了玛修和立香两个人的一致好评。”罗曼强调。</p><p>毕竟还是两个小姑娘，他们俩似乎相当喜欢那个小机器人。</p><p>“但是主要就是她们俩使用嘛，以后日常去修炼场也方便了不少。”达芬奇说，“说起来，现在应该是拆礼物的时间了。”</p><p>她戳了戳梅林的后脑勺。对方才极其不情愿地开口。</p><p>“鄙人是以花之魔术师、乐园放逐者、世间最为文明的王者导师，梅林安布罗修斯的人格为基础制造的医疗辅助系统梅林导航，今天第一次上线试运行，请罗曼医生多多关照。”</p><p>“等等——”罗曼回头看向达芬奇，诧异地开口。</p><p>医疗辅助系统这玩意用的着导航吗？应该用不着吧——</p><p> </p><p>“对，没错，就是医疗辅助系统梅林导航。目前目标是在人气上超过作为特异点专用导航系统的罗曼导航君。当然，如果愿意称呼我‘梅林大哥哥’的话，我也会很开心的哦☆”</p><p>“嘛，本来是想做一个数据处理、传输类的办公用辅助操作系统的，但是现在看来，可能做过头了一点。梅林导航似乎早早就诞生出了自我意识，如今正坚定地认为自己是医疗辅助系统的便携客户端。”达芬奇说道，“哎呀，还真是让人伤脑筋呢。”</p><p>“……你这根本不是伤脑筋时应该有的表情吧！”罗曼说。</p><p>“而且！所谓的自我意识，就是让我不爽的自我意识吗？别的不谈，‘医疗用’和‘办公用’之间差的也未免太远了一些吧！不是质疑莱昂纳多你的技术，只不过医疗——哪怕是日常保健，都不是那么简单的东西。”</p><p>罗曼转过身重新看向了梅林导航。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>“我问你，挽救由心室颤动引起的心脏骤停时，最有效的办法是？”</p><p>“哈？这种专业问题我怎么可能知道。”</p><p> “唔啊！问太难了吗！——好，那么一般通用情况下主动脉内球囊反搏治疗时IABP机的操作使用步骤呢？”</p><p>“那些都是什么东西？”</p><p>“这个也不知道吗——好，假设现在master外部冲击伤导致左侧大腿疼痛，活动明显受限两小时。经检查发现左大腿中段肿胀且有异常活动，体征扫描显示左股骨中段骨不连续重叠两厘米，向外成角5°，无明显旋转。不考虑御主礼装、迦勒底医疗器械以及魔术卷轴辅助治疗手段，后续最佳紧急处理方法是？”</p><p>“啊——我会建议她多喝点热水注意休息——” 小机器人声音平板、一字一句地说着。然后他突然歪过头来，带着调皮的笑容开口：</p><p>“我非常推荐她去找专业的医生。比如Dr.罗马尼·阿其曼。对，我非常推荐她寻求Dr.罗马尼·阿其曼的诊断！”</p><p>“夸奖和奉承的话就在此省略吧。只有最后一个勉强算是对的。”罗曼扭头对达芬奇说道。</p><p>“——但是！紧急处理方式啊！谁不会劝别人多喝热水多睡觉啊！”</p><p>罗曼后退了一步，对着桌子上的梅林导航伸出了两只手：</p><p>“看！这就是我们迦勒底专用医疗辅助系统便携客户端！作为迦勒底医疗部门的负责人与目前的最高指挥，我在此严辞拒绝梅林导航的加入！”</p><p>他一口气说完了，在他站在原地喘气时，达芬奇递给他一个杯子。罗曼谢过那杯咖啡，他身边的女士才开口说道：“罗玛尼，我还头一次见到你这么激进的样子。”</p><p>“……好歹也算是我的专业。”罗曼喝了一大口，“我得对全迦勒底人的身体健康负责——”</p><p>他将口中的咖啡咽了下去。</p><p>“——所以说这种家伙绝对不行啊！”罗曼指着梅林导航喊道。</p><p> </p><p>面前的两位开始互相打量起对方，无言地用眼神进行着交流。</p><p>正当罗曼纳闷儿的时候，梅林导航开口了：</p><p>“被拒绝了呢。”达芬奇说道。</p><p>“……哈？”</p><p>“嗨——特别没用的机器人梅林导航，现在开始待机。”</p><p>三头身的小机器人对着他们摆了摆手，向他如今站着的那张矮桌所倚靠的墙角走去。然后双手抱着膝盖蹲坐了下去。</p><p>“不不不不要这么消沉嘛……”</p><p>虽然并不清楚到底发生了，可是对方如此消沉，罗曼觉得自己必须得做点什么，他将蹲在墙角垂头丧气的小机器人捧起，安慰起了对方。</p><p>“没关系的，专业的部分我来解决就好。导航先生就负责给我当助手吧！”</p><p> </p><p>就是这样一时冲动便答应了下来。</p><p>实话实说，罗曼从未想过去排列自己这十一年以来最后悔的几件事，但是他想，其中肯定会有答应让梅林导航当自己助手这件事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>不管出于什么原因，总之达芬奇看起来似乎早就想摆脱梅林导航了。当自己（被迫）将梅林导航揣进口袋、离开工坊时，达芬奇关门的速度要比平时快上了一倍。</p><p>“你到底对你的造物主做了什么？”罗曼怀疑地打量了那个正仰着脸看向他的小机器人。</p><p>梅林导航陷入了沉思：“只不过一些非常常规、非常梅林的举动罢了。”</p><p>“那问题就很大了。”</p><p>罗曼叹了一口气。现在，他不得不负起监护人的职责，。</p><p> </p><p>“事先说明，我现在经手的可不是什么好玩的、可以拿来恶作剧的东西。”</p><p>罗曼将自己的办公桌腾出了一小块空间。在开始今天的工作之前，他认真地叮嘱梅林导航道。</p><p>“希望你那觉醒的‘自我意志’不要在这时候唐突出现捣乱。”</p><p>“我会乖乖听话的。”梅林导航摆着手，很乖很乖地点头。他将一摞文件调整为适合自己的高度，然后在上面坐了下来。</p><p>忙碌的一天开始了。罗曼也发现，梅林导航虽然对医学一窍不通，可是作为办公辅助数据处理软件倒确实是合格的。不过，梅林导航倒是并不满足于只是坐在那儿摇头晃脑，他开始绕着罗曼的办公桌到处乱窜，最后干脆顺着罗曼的衣袖爬到了他的肩膀上。</p><p>“我宣布这里是我的工作地点。”梅林导航说道。</p><p>他在罗曼的肩膀上跺了两下，确保这儿安稳无误，便快乐地趴了下来。</p><p>“Dr罗曼，你的头发有股好香的花的味道。”他说。</p><p>“谢谢夸奖。”</p><p>罗曼现在不得不像用肩膀夹住手机打电话一样，抬高一边的肩膀好让那个小机器人趴得更稳一些。不过毕竟是自己选择的地方，梅林导航之后倒是安安静静地呆在他的肩头，看着他打字。</p><p>“说起来，达芬奇小姐说如果我攒够了qp可以帮我做一台粉色的笔记本电脑，方便我用恶作剧去骚扰其他人。我帮助Dr罗曼工作，罗曼会付给我报酬吗？”梅林导航似乎对他的工作电脑很感兴趣，就用那小小的手指，戳着罗曼的脸说道。</p><p>“真不好意思，但是迦勒底发给我的是现实中通用的货币。”</p><p>“是这样啊。”梅林导航说。</p><p>“具体和qp是怎样兑换的呢？”</p><p>“没有兑换系统，两边的定价是分开的。”</p><p>“那么我现在选择换一个人辅佐，还来得及吗？”</p><p>“我求之不得。”罗曼咬着牙回答。</p><p> </p><p>他继续阅读工程部门提交的报告。近段时间的状况不怎么好，他思考时会下意识地蹙起眉、右手指关节贴上自己的嘴唇，可此时此刻，他却忘记了他肩膀上还趴着一个甜蜜的负担。</p><p>“啊——要掉下去了！”梅林导航从他的肩膀上滑落下去，靠着抓住他的发尾才勉强悬挂在半空。被这样抓住头发，罗曼疼得眼泪都流了出来。他赶紧空出一只手来，接住了仍旧悬挂在半空中的梅林导航，那个小机器人勇敢地跳上他的掌心，最后站立在罗曼的办公桌上。</p><p>“被吓到了吗？”罗曼问，梅林导航摇头。他松了一口气，开始整理自己的头发。</p><p>“没有就好。不过，嘶——你刚才你弄疼我了——”罗曼说，他的辫子刚才被罗曼导航从后脑勺扯到了右耳耳后，正当他用手指代替梳子重新梳理自己的头发时，梅林导航一路小跑站在了他面前，两只手向上举起，示意自己低头。</p><p>尽管并不知道他想要做什么，罗曼依旧顺从地俯下身来，出乎意料的是，那个小机器人将两只小手按在了他仍旧湿着的眼角，之前渗出的泪珠被梅林导航一一拭去。</p><p>“谢谢你。”罗曼有点儿感激的开口。</p><p>“不用谢。所以Dr罗曼能再重复一遍吗，只需要重复最后一句话就好。”小机器人紫色的眼睛极其诚恳地望向他，说道。</p><p>“……这种事是谁教你的？”</p><p>“……这种事需要人教吗？”</p><p>那这一定是从根源上出现了问题。医生一只手捏着鼻梁，想道。</p><p>“总而言之，肩膀这里暂时就pass了，梅林导航先生，你再选一个自己喜欢的地方当做工位吧！”</p><p> </p><p>大约是在下午的时候，他的办公室门被推开了，一个穿着白色长袍、头发乱七八糟的男人走了进来。他一边走一边整理着自己的头发，从中取出了几片草叶，大声叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>“唉——”梅林对着罗曼抱怨道。</p><p> </p><p>“周回排班这种事，对着我抱怨也没有用哦？”罗曼说。</p><p>“要怪就怪自己作为魔术师过于有能力以至于master完全离不开你吧。”他的双手离开了键盘，视线穿过面前的电脑屏幕看向了梅林。</p><p>“所以呢，尊贵的花之魔术师大驾光临有何贵干？”他说道。</p><p>“听闻这里出现了某种以我为原型的仿作，我就特地过来检查一下。”梅林说道，他一边说一边左右张望，“所以他在哪里？”</p><p>“在这儿。”从午休之后便一直蜷缩在医生胸口的梅林导航伸出了一只手来。</p><p>“既然现在这么不乐意，那当时就别自己跑过去当志愿者啊——”罗曼没好气地回答。</p><p>胸口的小机器人用腿蹬他，于是罗曼伸出了一只手来，刚刚一直在打瞌睡的梅林导航小机器人用两只小小的手吊在了他的手指上，被罗曼放在了桌面上，平稳落地。</p><p>“什么嘛，自己的工作结束了就一副理所当然的模样过来打扰他人的工作。”梅林导航说。</p><p> </p><p>总而言之，就算是罗曼自己，在迦勒底呆久了，见识过无数次复数个阿尔托莉雅齐聚一堂展开大胃王争霸赛，也从未想过两个梅林面对面的模样。</p><p>“——以及，被视作‘梅林·安布罗修斯’这一人格化身的我，现在也以被赋予这样的人格感到羞耻哦，说到底，就应该是你的错误吧，那个更大一点的‘我’。”</p><p>“嗯嗯~所以，顶着我的脸和名字在这里招摇撞骗的无能导航，所谓的‘工作’就是被某个劳神费力的医生揣在怀里享受吗——”</p><p>罗曼倒是从没想过两个梅林之间的对话火药味会如此之重，他本以为这种事在迦勒底只会发生在某两个弓兵之间。</p><p>但是他工作没有做完，他并不想管。</p><p>“你们适可而止，真正工作没做完的那个人是我！”罗曼不耐烦地开口，他将自己外套的拉链拉了回去。</p><p>眼前的两个梅林纷纷回头看了他一眼，然后——依旧吵吵嚷嚷个没完。就在罗曼下定决定把他们俩一起扫地出门时，又一个怯生生的声音响了起来。</p><p>“你们，是在吵架吗？”</p><p>那是罗曼的声音，可是说话的并非此时一脸不耐烦的Dr,罗曼，而是——</p><p>罗曼导航拨开了梅林的长发，从梅林的兜帽中钻了出来。</p><p>“虽然今天工作似乎努力过了头，罗曼导航好像有点儿电量不足——”小机器人左右摇晃着脑袋，用小小的手掌拍打着脸颊，“刚才的对话也是听的断断续续的，不过罗曼导航还是恳请大家，请大家放下成见好好相处吧！”他说道。</p><p>梅林面无表情地向背后伸出一只手，就好像这件事他已经做了无数次一样。他拎着罗曼导航的领子，将对方提了起来放在了桌面上。原本站在桌面另一端的梅林导航也相当敏捷地一跃而起，毫无必要地从梅林手指间接过了落地的罗曼导航。</p><p>“诶——”罗曼导航似乎不太明白对方为何会如此殷勤，“那个……谢谢你？我们看起来很像，请问你就是达芬奇亲制作的新的小机器人吗？”</p><p>“哦——所以你就是罗曼导航。”梅林导航没有回答对方的疑问。他只是绕着面前和自己差不多大小的小机器人走了两圈，像是相当感兴趣的样子。</p><p>“是的，我就是。”罗曼导航有点儿手足无措地开口，带着手套的小小手掌揪着自己衣服的下摆。</p><p>顺带一提罗曼导航今天穿的是玛修购买并强烈推荐他穿上的巧克力色衬衫马甲小短裤，因为这样会很可爱，玛修强调。</p><p>“嗯嗯——就迟钝、天然和善良到很容易受骗的角度来看，确实很像本体的那位呢，不过比起旁边的那个医生，还是罗曼导航要更好欺负一些。”梅林导航说道，他对着罗曼导航伸出了手，揪住了他的脸颊。</p><p>“呜——为什么大家都喜欢揪罗曼导航的脸——”小机器人的眼中噙满了泪水。</p><p>“因为这就是我对你的恋爱表现。而且你的脸不管是揪还是戳手感都超级棒，不信的话你可以咨询一下本体。”</p><p>当罗曼导航抬起哭泣的小脸望向自己时，罗曼总算忍无可忍，他将梅林导航强行拽了回来。</p><p>“啊，被拆散了——”梅林导航说道，他的脚后跟在桌面上摩擦，艰难地和罗曼本人进行着对抗。</p><p>他对着同样被梅林拎起来装进兜帽里的罗曼导航的方向挥手。“记得一定要问我的本体哦，因为他绝☆对戳不到啊——”</p><p>“罗曼导航有点困了——”被装进兜帽里的小机器人头一点一点的，陷入了省电模式，可是依旧在待机之前的短暂时光内大声喊道：</p><p>“那，我们下次再见！”</p><p>“搞不懂，明明是被欺负了，可是你到底为什么这么高兴——”梅林大声抱怨着，对着罗曼挥手。</p><p>“那我先走了——”他说了一个名字，罗曼便惨叫着将他赶了出去，而这一切，梅林导航全部看在了眼里。</p><p>“诶——这么冷淡吗？那么，下次遇到时，我会在食堂这么叫你哦☆”</p><p>“……你敢！”</p><p> </p><p>罗曼回到自己的办公桌前继续自己的工作，这时梅林导航小跑了过来，趴在了他的手肘上。</p><p>“我下次还可以和罗曼导航见面吗？”他问道。</p><p>“一定可以的。毕竟你们都还在迦勒底嘛。”就算筋疲力尽，罗曼依旧尽可能温柔地回答道。就是可能要等待一段时间，毕竟，不管是从实用价值还是本身的可爱程度来看，罗曼导航确实相当抢手。</p><p>趴在他手臂上的小机器人懵懵懂懂地点头，随后再度开口，问出的却是：</p><p>“说起来，我的本体刚才喊的那个是医生的网名吗？”</p><p> </p><p>罗曼努力压抑住内心想要用胶带将两个梅林的嘴巴一起粘起来的冲动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>正如罗曼自己估计的，梅林导航和罗曼导航的下次会面确实没有那么快。</p><p> </p><p>“看来今天也不在呢。罗曼导航的人气可真是相当高，想要超过他，看来你给自己选择了一条非常艰难的道路呢。”</p><p>“……我再重新问一遍，我现在重新选择一个人辅佐还来得及吗，Dr罗曼？”午饭时，趴在他肩膀上的梅林导航懒洋洋地询问道，“毕竟，我可是很受欢迎的哦。”</p><p>“那么我的答案也是一样的，本人求之不得。”罗曼咬着牙回答。</p><p>在食堂的门口，梅林导航和好几位女员工打了招呼。</p><p>“梅林导航先生，真是可爱呢~”她们说道。</p><p>梅林导航如今就像芙芙一样，相当习惯于在罗曼的肩膀上走来走去，他甚至站了起来对着对方行了个礼：“愿您度过愉快的一天，女士，不过比起可爱，我更想被称赞为英俊帅气呢☆”</p><p>“哈哈，梅林导航先生又在说笑了。”几位员工笑着走开了。</p><p>在对方走远后，罗曼开口询问道：“现在你还换吗？”</p><p>“暂时不了吧。”梅林导航有些不开心地回答。</p><p> </p><p>在食堂里，罗曼感觉自己的胳膊被撞了一下。</p><p>“哟，你好，医生。”</p><p>“中午好，医生。”玛修和立香说道，她们的脸颊上带着运动过后才会有的健康的粉色，而站在她们身后的，则是——</p><p>“别这样瞪着我，我还什么都没来得及说呢，罗曼同学。”梅林举起双手说道。</p><p> </p><p>“真是没想到会在这里看到你。”罗曼说道，梅林陪着他们一起排在进餐的队伍中，这让他觉得有点儿不可理喻。</p><p>“嗯？你说那个吗？——啊，就算无法从美味中摄取到营养，但是大家享受美食时的精神活动，对于梦魔而言倒是相当好的滋养品呢。”梅林说道，他赶在罗曼伸手前拿起了一个碟子放在了罗曼的盘子上。</p><p>“你是想要这个吧？焦糖布丁，你还真是永远是小孩子的口味，怎么都吃不腻呢。”</p><p>至于罗曼气哼哼地瞪着梅林表示“好，我今天就换个口味”然后被等在后面已经不耐烦的员工责骂而不住道歉，就是另一回事了。</p><p> </p><p>“都怪你！”他们落座之后，罗曼便生气地开始指责梅林。</p><p>顺带一提，落座方式是这样的，玛修和立香面对面坐定，梅林抢先一步在玛修旁边坐了下来。晚来一步的罗曼医生站在原地颇为滑稽地左顾右盼一阵子后，只能叹了一口气，在梅林对面坐了下来。</p><p>如今他举着那把末端带着小兔的勺子，相当凶狠地对着梅林说道。</p><p>“什么嘛，你可以当众戳穿我‘没有味觉’的伪装，为何我不能抱怨你这十一年以来对糖分过度的偏好呢，好歹应该长大一点吧，——”</p><p>罗曼在桌子下踩了梅林一脚，他乖乖住口了。</p><p>“其实这个问题，我疑惑很久了。”坐在罗曼身边的立香开口说道。</p><p>“虽然关系很差，但是感觉你们似乎很了解彼此的样子。”</p><p>“因为认识很久了，是老熟人了。”罗曼焦躁地回答。</p><p>“是这样吗？”立香扭头寻求玛修的帮助。</p><p>“嗯，确实如此。” 玛修如此说道，“而且我记得，梅林先生似乎是医生的伴侣——是这个词，没错吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“诶——————————”</p><p> </p><p>此时此刻在迦勒底食堂坐定的人无一不被这一声发自灵魂的惨叫给吓了一跳。倘若他们抬头，看到的便会是如此的景象。</p><p>迦勒底唯一的御主整个人跳起，一只手拍在餐桌上，坐在她身边的迦勒底最高负责人满脸通红，一只手强行捂住了她的嘴。而那张桌子上剩下的两个人，迦勒底英灵召唤实验3号案例口唇微张，双目圆睁，只剩下迦勒底魔力主要供应商神情泰然自若地用手指堵住了自己的耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>“没错的哦。”</p><p>梅林将手指从耳朵孔里拔出来，坦然说道。</p><p>“罗马尼·阿其曼和我，梅林安布罗修斯，确实在某种程度上结成了伴侣。”</p><p>“竟然不反驳吗————————！”</p><p>藤丸立香再一次发出惨叫，这次罗曼已经顾不上捂住她的嘴了，只能像梅林和玛修一样用手捂住耳朵。</p><p>不过她刚才好歹冷静了一阵子，没有把那句“罗曼竟然和梅林先生结婚了”也大喊出口。坐在她旁边的罗曼挫败地低头。</p><p>“……因为确实是啊。”他说，耳朵根呈现出和他面前的金枪鱼一样的颜色。“再说，伴侣也有很多种的，这里说的不过是网游里的那种脆弱的关系，有什么好否认的。”</p><p>紧接着他提起了那个网游的名字，藤丸立香随即点头道：</p><p>“我听说过那个游戏，之前也有短暂地玩过。啊，说起来，玩家之间确实是可以结婚来着的。”</p><p>“嗯嗯，听说过就好。”梅林在一边点头补充，“顺带一提，就算今年7月就已经绑定满八周年的脆弱关系，官方也是特地赠送了象征‘二人间坚贞不朽的爱情’的金刚鹦鹉坐骑哦。”</p><p>“什么嘛，吓死我了。”藤丸立香说道，“等一下，八年——”</p><p>她转过身来：“所以说你们俩之间——而且那个时候，医生你是不是还在——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>“是的！那时候我确实还在上学!”罗曼赶紧抓住立香后半句的疑问转移了话题。</p><p>“毕竟是学生，所以玩玩游戏应该也是很正常的吧！”</p><p>“硬要说应该算是正常吧。我只是单纯没想到而已，因为，医生你虽然平时看着挺不靠谱的——”</p><p>“什么叫‘平时看起来挺不靠谱的’？”罗曼叫道。</p><p>“虽然不靠谱，但是好歹也是精英吧，感觉不太可能浪费时间在这种东西上——”</p><p>“什么叫‘好歹’！”</p><p>“这里我补充一句，御宅族Monsieur R Laurant大学时不仅会打网游还看了很多动画哦。”</p><p>“这里没有你说话的地方，梅林。”罗曼恶狠狠地说道，“再说能不能别叫我网名了——”</p><p>“恕我难以从命，R·Laurant。”梅林在罗曼面前快乐地摇晃起一根手指。</p><p>“我这里可是掌握着Dr罗曼你从04年到现在几乎所有的黑历史，所以下次请像罗曼导航学习，对我友善一点哦~”</p><p>“你这是在威胁我吗？”</p><p>“哈哈，那当然。作为威胁，这里就先对大家透露一个小小的情报吧☆不管是什么游戏，Dr罗曼，或者说Ronia·Laurant都会玩女性角色，也就是传说中的人妖号哦。”</p><p>“能不能不要说的那么难听！”罗曼双手抱头崩溃地喊道，</p><p>“再说了，你能不能别在这里提我的网名？玩MMO游戏整天盯着角色在地图上跑来跑去地做任务，谁会想要天天看男人的屁股啊，不觉得很gay吗。”罗曼有些嫌恶地说道。</p><p>“恕我直言，一般意义上，还是称呼自己的账号为女儿还精打细算从生活费里省钱给她采购各种时装的玩家比较gay。”梅林微笑着回敬。</p><p>“但是，同样作为一位网游玩家，恕我直言，和男人结婚这件事本身已经很gay了。”罗曼正欲反驳时，一边坐着的藤丸立香不耐烦地打断了他们的争论。</p><p>“请尊重我就算喜欢男人也不会喜欢这个人的权利。”</p><p>“请尊重我男人女人都可以喜欢的权利。”</p><p>罗曼和梅林几乎同时开口，说道。</p><p> </p><p>“所以还是可以接受男人的咯？”之前一直没怎么找到机会插话的玛修开口说道。</p><p>出乎意料的，面前的两个人都没有再说话，罗曼突然对自己面前的那一小碟油浸番茄充满了兴趣，而梅林像是回想起什么急事一样将最后一点面条全部卷起来塞入口中，匆匆离开了座位。</p><p> </p><p>“结婚啊——”之前一直乖巧地坐在罗曼腿上的梅林导航开口说道。</p><p>“你是不是从头到尾就听到了这么一句话！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>白色长发的魔术师推开房间大门出现时，罗曼正在和玛修和立香就上次灵子转移的事项开一场短会。</p><p>“早☆是梅林大哥哥哦！”梅林愉快地对室内的三人打招呼。</p><p>“早上好，梅林大哥哥！”玛修和立香相当热切地挥手，被罗曼瞪了一眼。</p><p>“我应该有在门外挂上‘会议中，勿扰’的牌子吧，真是的，好歹敲敲门吧。”他小声抱怨道。</p><p>“所以呢——有什么急事吗？”罗曼极其不情愿地开口。</p><p>“急事确实是急事，不过倒不是我找你有事，是他们。大哥哥我只是司机而已。”梅林说道。</p><p>他伸手将趴在他兜帽里的两个小家伙拎出来，梅林导航先站在了桌子上，随后转身对着罗曼导航的方向伸出双臂。被梅林捏住后领、在空中晃晃悠悠的罗曼导航手中捧着一张粉色的卡纸，梅林把他放在桌面上时，梅林导航伸手扶了罗曼导航一把。</p><p>“谢谢你，梅林导航先生。”</p><p>小机器人有点儿不好意思地说，他用一只手指挠着自己的脸蛋，脸颊看起来红扑扑的。</p><p>“……谢谢你，罗曼导航先生。”</p><p>罗曼身边的立香和玛修发自肺腑地说道。</p><p>罗曼咳了一声。</p><p> </p><p>两位小机器人继续打闹了一阵子（指梅林导航一如既往地恶劣地揪罗曼导航的脸取乐而对方一如既往地根本不反抗。好歹反抗一下啊作为导航机器人存在的另一个我！罗曼恨铁不成钢地想）后，小机器人总算想起了来到这里的原因。</p><p>“罗曼医生，这个，送给你！”他对着罗曼说道。将那张对折起来的粉色卡纸极其有仪式感地递给了梅林导航，后者对着自己庄重地行了个骑士礼。</p><p>“谢谢，不过这是贺卡吗？现在还没到过节的时候吧。”罗曼说，内心产生了些许不合时宜的好奇。“我现在可以打开来看看吗？”</p><p>“不，应该说，请务必现在便打开，吾等静待您的回复与祝福。”梅林导航的声音听起来持重而稳健，和平时根本不一样。他拉过一边站着的罗曼导航，对着罗曼一起鞠了一躬。</p><p>“……”</p><p>此时此刻，他才意识到，方才心中浮现出的那一些好奇心，其实不过是面对未定未来所产生的不详预感。</p><p>只是，罗曼依旧打开了那张贺卡。</p><p> </p><p>“……谨定于……为梅林导航、罗曼导航举行婚礼。宴尔新昬——”</p><p>他一字一字地将那张贺卡——不，婚礼请柬——上的内容读了出来。</p><p>“……敬备薄酒，恭候光临。”他僵硬地将最后几个字念了出来。</p><p>“……所以——”</p><p>“我们要结婚了！”</p><p>“你们要结婚了？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>“这种事你问我也没有办法，我也只是比你早一点儿知道这件事而已。”梅林坐上了会议室的一张空椅子，开始用自己的法杖当桨，在会议室里航行。</p><p>“到底早多少。”罗曼不耐烦地开口。</p><p>梅林抬起头，左手动了几下，像是在回忆。最后才开口。</p><p>“早个，差不多，十天。”</p><p>“那不就是梅林导航上线没多久的时候吗！”罗曼叫道。</p><p>他的嗓门似乎大过头了，站在他手肘边的两个小机器人瑟缩着向后退了几步，他连忙低头道歉，小声地哄着两个吓坏了的小家伙。</p><p>“所以罗曼先生会祝福我们吗？”接受了自己失言的道歉并表示理解后，梅林导航如此开口逼问道。</p><p> </p><p>问得好。</p><p>要说出祝福的话，此时此刻对罗曼本人而言未免太过艰难了一些。可是他依旧艰难地操控着自己的嘴唇机械地开口。</p><p>“……我、祝福，你们，俩。”他说。</p><p>“不过，你们到底什么时候发展到这一步了啊……”</p><p>他跌坐回自己的椅子上。既然木已成舟，他也只能如此了。罗曼将手掌盖在了自己的脸上，对着梅林导航说：</p><p>“你未来要好好对待自己的伴侣，毕竟整个迦勒底也只有你们两个导航机器人了。”</p><p>梅林导航神气活现地点头：“我会像本体好好学习，拼命欺负他的。”</p><p>“不，这个还是不要学习了吧。”他说道。</p><p>“还有你，罗曼导航，好歹从现在开始学着反驳他两句吧！！”</p><p> </p><p>在一片短暂的沉寂（相较而言）中，在他身边，立香小声对玛修吐槽道：</p><p>“说起来，梅林和医生关系看起来一点也不好还经常吵架，可是以他们俩为原型构造的智能AI关系却那么好，这不就是活的哨兵向导吵来吵去结果两个人精神体舔来舔去吗？”</p><p>罗曼诧异地扭头，看到的却是餐桌对面，他视如己出、亲手带大的乖孩子玛修对着自己的前辈深以为意地点头。</p><p>“玛修——”</p><p>他有些震惊地开口：“立香说这种话，我就不追究了。不过玛修，你刚才应该是听懂了吧，我觉得我俩得好好谈谈了。”</p><p>“Doctor——”</p><p> </p><p>在玛修反复向自己保证她并没有看过比“哨兵和向导的精神体互相舔来舔去”更加过激的东西、立香也对天发誓自己再也没有在床底下藏什么见不得人的漫画之后，罗曼赶紧去了下一个他应该去的地方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>“只不过是雏鸟效应而已，不用太在意，现在被排在好感度第七位要怪就怪罗曼导航系统上线那天你生病了在医疗室吧。”达芬奇依旧忙于自己手头的工作，面对罗曼的质问，她甚至根本没有抬头。</p><p>此处重申，达芬奇所说的罗曼导航的好感度系统排位为：永恒不动的首位，一切精致美妙之物的创造者、万能的天才，莱昂纳多·达·芬奇；二位，网络偶像魔法☆梅莉；三位，随便送送花竟然就第三位的某个为人恶劣的乐园的魔术师；以及并列至四位的三位，芙芙、玛修·基列莱特和藤丸立香（按名字的英文首字母排列）。</p><p>“但是这个好感度系统明显就不对劲啊！”罗曼大声抱怨道，从会议室出来他就直直前往了达芬奇的工坊。他开始研究起那台造型相当奇怪的咖啡机，回想起自己这段时间咖啡因明显摄入过头，最后他选择了热的燕麦奶。</p><p> </p><p>“——罗曼导航对梅林本人那莫名其妙的好感就不提了，毕竟那家伙在蛊惑人心上相当有一手。可是他对梅林导航的好感，那又是怎么来的！在我根本不知道的时候，他们俩都准备结婚了啊！”</p><p>这是真的，那张粉色的卡纸现在还揣在他胸口的口袋里。而且就立香和玛修那支支吾吾的态度来看，她俩似乎也早就知道这件事了。</p><p>“诶——”达芬奇怪不怪一般地开口“只不过是两个ai相互扶持而已，毕竟这里也只有他们俩了，再说你和梅林不是也结婚很久了吗？久到别人都给你们送了一对爱情鸟纪念你们矢志不渝的爱情。”</p><p>“……现在传言都变成了这样吗！”</p><p>这几天被太多人问起这个问题，并且问的话一次比一次离谱。然而不得不说，在辩解了起码五十次之后，面对老熟人的质问，罗曼一时间竟不知如何反驳。</p><p> </p><p>“你想想看啊！那可是一位本体被囚禁在阿瓦隆的人类历史上最恶劣的魔术师，这种事怎么可能发生啊！都说过是网游里的伴侣，再说我和他账号绑定也只是为了那30个背包格奖励而已，拜那个游戏底层框架所致，哪怕在现在这也是相当宝贵的奖励啊。”</p><p>达芬奇笑了：“说不定罗曼导航也有因为30个背包格奖励把自己给嫁出去了呢~”</p><p>“不，罗曼导航应该不会这么随便吧。”</p><p>“好的所以你是深思熟虑后因为30个背包格奖励把自己嫁出去了。”</p><p>“——这个话题暂时到此为止。”罗曼果断做了个暂停的手势。</p><p>“不过，只是讨论罗曼导航的话，好歹在梅林导航说出‘结婚之后我可是你的丈夫了，你确定要把我和别人并列吗？’后，他会相当认真地思考然后回答‘那从此以后梅林导航就是罗曼导航最喜欢的人了’哦。”他活灵活现地学着两个小机器人的腔调。</p><p>“……你说什么？”达芬奇总算放下了手中精妙的小工具。</p><p>“啊啊，真可惜呢，作为创造者的达芬奇从此以后就是‘罗曼导航最喜欢的人’榜单上的第二位了。”</p><p>罗曼耸了耸肩，他的饮料加热好了。</p><p>达芬奇在原地站定不动思考了整整5秒，果断放下了手中的活计。</p><p>“……不行，我要去找他们俩谈谈！”女士如同一阵旋风一般跑出门去，罗曼决定在这里好好享受完这杯热燕麦奶</p><p>“一路顺风。”</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>他推开门时，梅林导航正坐在自己的办公桌上，极为闲散地哼着某首魔曲的调子。看见自己回来，小机器人对着他愉快地打了个招呼。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p>虽然并不清楚莱昂纳多到底和他们沟通了些什么，不过看起来结果至少让梅林导航身上最恶劣的那一部分感到满意。</p><p>“说起来，你不为周末的那件事情做做准备吗？”罗曼问道。</p><p>“准备很早就做好了哦。”</p><p>他本是随口一说，没想到梅林导航竟认认真真地回答了他。</p><p>“毕竟，我可是从上上周就开始努力攒钱为这周末在做准备呀。”</p><p> </p><p>上上周——</p><p>罗曼仔细回忆起这两周以来的点点滴滴。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“罗曼医生，需要备份数据吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“诶？昨天备份过了，暂时没有必要吧。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“梅林导航作为预定用途是办公辅助系统终端的机器人，推荐今日再次进行备份哦。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我是头一次见你承认这件事。行吧，真是输给你了，记得把冗余数据删掉哦。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“罗曼医生，到了该喝下午茶的时间了。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“啊？啊——好像确实应该起来走走。”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>罗曼端着杯子走入茶水间。之前一直缩在他胸口的梅林导航敏捷地跳了出来，站在流理台上仰起头看向他。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“罗曼医生工作这么辛苦，要不就喝点咖啡吧？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“咖啡——也行吧。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他其实更想喝点茶，但是看起来咖啡机才是梅林导航最近最喜欢的玩具。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“需要我帮你泡吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“哈哈，说笑什么呢？”他打量着身高不足五英寸的小机器人，笑出了声，伸出手打开了顶上的柜子。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“梅林导航君要是真想帮忙，等一会儿就帮我按下冲泡的按钮吧——”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“必不辱使命。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>回忆结束。</p><p> </p><p>“……什么啊？我之前还奇怪呢，你之前为什么这么勤快，一天问我好几次要不要备份数据要不要喝咖啡，原来就是在攒钱吗？”</p><p>于是在这将近两周的时间里，罗曼创下了自己人生历史上摄入咖啡因的记录。</p><p>而他之前唯一能想到的解释，就是梅林导航对按下“冲泡”按钮并聆听接下来会播放的让人愉快的手风琴曲这件事充满热情。</p><p>虽然他也挺喜欢那首曲子的，此话题略过。</p><p> </p><p>“这可是一次20万qp的大活计。不过，其实泡茶能换到的qp更多，但是需要的步骤会比泡咖啡多，就效率问题而言，我个人还是比较偏向于泡咖啡。”</p><p>“可迦勒底茶水间里的咖啡机也是专业的那种，也不是很方便啊？”</p><p>“啊啊，不愧是乖孩子罗曼君，还真是守规矩呢。”面前的梅林导航得意洋洋地笑道。</p><p>“员工茶水间的茶叶的话，平时只有Dr罗曼、几位英国员工，偶然会过来帮忙的提灯护士还有医疗部的昂昂小姐会喝。而茶叶罐一般被收纳在流理台的另一边，和糖罐放在一起。众所周知，那个负责迦勒底后勤的男人强迫症相当严重，在无法变更收纳位置的情况下，如果我提出泡茶，大家只会说‘好厉害，梅林导航先生竟然会泡茶’，然后站在一边看着我挥动这两条小短腿跑来跑去，这无疑会耗费我更多的时间与经历。并且，世人素来便知道，英国人在喝茶这件事上素来就很磨叽。”</p><p>“磨叽。”罗曼重复了一遍。</p><p>“磨叽。”梅林导航肯定地点头。</p><p>“对，所以还是咖啡比较好。而且咖啡粉被储藏在上面的柜子里，每次我提出帮忙泡咖啡，大家都会打量着我5英寸不到的身高然后笑着说‘不必了，梅林导航先生只要帮我按下冲泡的按钮就好啦——’，就自己把柜子打开取出咖啡粉来。而在我询问‘要不要给同事带几杯’的时候，他们无一例外都会说‘梅林导航先生真是太体贴啦，我正准备给他们带点儿喝的回去呢！’，就这样，只需要按几下按钮，就会有大量qp入账。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“说起来，难得的休息时间，罗曼医生不打算给别人带上一杯咖啡吗？和同事们保持社交也是很重要的哦。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“啊……这倒也是。那么接下来，就拜托梅林导航先生继续协助我咯。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p>如果早点知道梅林导航正偷偷摸摸地打着这样的小算盘，他是绝对不会让他这样轻松的。</p><p>察觉到自己似乎被当成代表性样本研究的罗曼一只手插着腰，面无表情地盯着依旧侃侃而谈的梅林导航。</p><p>“事实证明我是没错的。”小机器人摊开了双手。</p><p>“不得不说人类真的很好懂呢。”</p><p>“……不，应该说，你在这方面还真是厉害呢。”罗曼说。</p><p>不考虑魔术世界的常识，所罗门在泛人类史的史学届上往往被定义为一位“商人国王”。不过哪怕是他，也从没有精打细算到这种程度过。</p><p>“哈哈，多谢夸奖。”梅林导航说道。</p><p>“所以今天喝茶，还是咖啡？”</p><p>“……不管喝什么我自己来就好。”</p><p>“切，小气鬼。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>“不过说起来，梅林导航你为什么要如此执着于和罗曼导航结婚呢？”</p><p>罗曼打开茶罐时，对着梅林导航问出了那个折磨了他一天的问题。</p><p>“那罗曼先生为什么要和梅林先生结婚呢？”</p><p>“都说过多少次了，那是在网游里，再说和我账号绑定的是虚拟偶像魔法梅莉不是那个作为运营的魔术师梅林，只是账号绑定而已更算不上结婚，官方送的也只是虚拟世界里的坐骑，坐骑是巨大的金刚鹦鹉，不是现实当中的大王天堂鸟，再说那玩意灭绝好久了网游运营方也不可能拿来送人啊！”</p><p>罗曼下意识地背诵着这几天已经和无数个人解释过的话。</p><p>“原来如此。”</p><p>梅林导航点头：“这件事还真是越传越离谱呢。”</p><p>“是真的很离谱，对吧？”</p><p>“不过，就算是虚拟的网络世界，当时应该也可以有别的选择的吧？”</p><p>“没有的。”罗曼拒绝得比他想象的还要果断，他的视线盯向了流动的水流。</p><p>“和人交往并不是那么简单的事情，而且‘虚拟’和‘现实’的交界也没有你想得那么分明，谁说虚拟出来的情感就一定是虚假的呢？更何况——”</p><p>他陷入了短暂的停顿。</p><p>“……我当时——不可能直到现在，除了魔法梅莉，依旧没什么能够毫无保留沟通的对象。”</p><p>时至今日承认这件事仍旧让他难以启齿，但是事实本是如此，他最为迷茫、孤单的几年，一直陪在他身边的，就是魔法梅莉。</p><p>“再说了那个游戏底层框架就是有问题，在重置之前背包格都不能增加的，30个背包格对于我这种成就玩家真的很重要啊！”</p><p>“好的，确实很重要，我明白了。”梅林导航安抚他道。“不过说到我的话——”</p><p> </p><p>“首先，现在除我以外，确实只有罗曼导航这一个系统辅助机器人，这严重限制了我的选择范围。如果有女孩子的话我个人还是比较偏好各种各样可爱的女孩子的，虽然因为我的原因，达芬奇亲似乎已经放弃了开发后续的辅助终端小机器人的想法，真是遗憾啊。”</p><p>罗曼点头，“很好，这相当梅林。请继续。”</p><p>“其次，罗曼医生你平时虽然逆来顺受得像只被按在地上要被剃毛的羊，可是每次被本体的我逗到炸毛时真的相当有趣，我都有享受到。所以，我特别想看罗曼导航炸毛的样子。不过，他似乎因为太过喜欢我所以不管怎么欺负人他都不会生气，唉，伤脑筋——好痛！”</p><p>梅林导航捂着自己的脑门儿蹲下来。刚刚弹了梅林导航脑瓜崩儿的罗曼收回手去。</p><p>“……我要收回下午的话，我不同意这门亲事。”他说道。</p><p> </p><p>“诶——！！”</p><p>梅林导航诧异地回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>在送罗曼导航回达芬奇工坊充电时，梅林特地多呆了一会儿。</p><p>“谢谢梅林先生送我回来。”小机器人快乐地对着梅林挥舞着小小的双手。在一边的小床上躺了下来。考虑到两位小机器人对自我的认知更贴近于人类，达芬奇很贴心地把小机器人们的充电桩做成了床铺的形状。</p><p>“今天梅林先生也可以帮我盖被子吗？”罗曼导航双眸一闪一闪地望着梅林，说道。</p><p>“当然没问题。不过，相应的，今天我也会向你提出几个问题。”梅林说，魔术师靠在了桌面上，紫色的双眼不带感情地扫视过那个小机器人。</p><p>“您请问。”罗曼导航从床铺上坐了起来，他对着梅林的方向伸出了一只手，脸上的表情也变得相当严肃。</p><p>“第一个问题，你真的准备好了吗。”魔术师问道。</p><p>“并不是在阻碍你，这也绝非是在做出预言，不过毕竟是相当重要的决定，在将自己完全交付出去前。先确定这一切确实值得你舍弃一切会比较好。”</p><p>小机器人陷入了沉思。</p><p>“我准备好了。”最后他如此回答道。</p><p>“好。现在是第二个问题。你害怕吗？”魔术师轻声道。</p><p>“现在想要逃跑还来得及哦。如果你愿意的话，可以去向另一个地方哦？”魔术师修长的手指意有所指地指向了虚空。</p><p>“如果要感到害怕的话，我希望那是因为自己做出的决定会导向何方而心生的恐惧。”</p><p>“那么，接下来就是最后的一个问题了。”魔术师伸出了第三根指头。</p><p>“罗曼导航君为什么会喜欢梅林导航呢？”</p><p>“因为——”小机器人陷入沉思当中，“我也不知道。之前似乎从没有考虑过这个问题。只是感觉由数据和术式构建而出的内核当中，有那一部分在对他呐喊着‘喜欢’、‘想要和他在一起’——大概是因为梅林导航先生是梅林先生的延伸，就像我是本体罗曼先生的延伸一样。”小机器人歪着小小的脑袋说道。</p><p>“不过，如果我想要逃去另一个地方的话，梅林先生会陪着我吗？”</p><p>“我不会。”魔术师果断回答道。</p><p>“我可是永恒乐园的放逐者啊，只是因为爱着这被描绘于地球上的纹路才选择注视着人类的男人啊。不过，如果是那个孩子的话，说不定会的哦。罗曼导航君，你可以把同样的三个问题扔给他，看看他会怎么回答，再决定要不要穿上那条北欧风格的礼服。”</p><p>“北欧风格的礼服，梅林导航君也对你提起过吗？”前面过于深奥的感慨对于小机器人而言果然还是太过于艰深了。</p><p>“嗯☆他有对着我提起过哦。”</p><p>他似懂非懂地点着头，开始在意起了几天之后的婚礼。</p><p>“虽然说是梅林导航君的礼物，虽然说按照玛修小姐和达芬奇亲的趣味我的衣柜已经乱七八糟了，但是，礼服，果然还是太超过了一点——”</p><p>“那真的是相当漂亮的一件衣服，虽然有点便宜了那小子，不过一定会很适合罗曼导航君，届时请务必要穿上。”梅林说道。</p><p>“不过，罗曼导航君知道什么是北欧风格的礼服吗？那可是将天空中翱翔的少女的战服变化为与盛夏的湖畔相称模样的珍贵造物。”</p><p>“‘与盛夏的湖畔相称’——可是，这不应该是泳装吗？”</p><p>“看起来会比泳装还要超过哦。”【*就是布姐的泳装三破】</p><p>罗曼导航盘腿坐在小床上陷入了沉思。</p><p>“……也许我真的需要慎重地考虑我的婚事了。”最后，小机器人皱着眉说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>当然，罗曼（两个）的阻挠一如既往地被视作无物。</p><p>婚礼仍旧被安排在本周周末。可是那前所未有的喜悦情绪倒是提前好几天席卷了迦勒底。毕竟自从grand order开始之后，迦勒底的上空几乎无时无刻不被一股无形的愁云惨雾给笼罩着。</p><p>周五晚上时，罗曼甚至在走廊上遇到了推着小推车的梅林。而一边的小车上，放着的是一个几乎和他一样高的娃娃屋。</p><p>“嗨！Dr罗曼，我们已经向达芬奇申请征用了这间空宿舍，作为我们新的爱的小家！”坐在屋顶的罗曼导航热烈地对他挥着手说道。</p><p>他转过头无言地望着梅林。</p><p>“孩子们开心就好。”梅林说道，随后他对着自己，伸出一只手来，“愿意陪我参观孩子们的新家吗？”</p><p>“你还真是不把自己当外人呢。”罗曼说道，思忖再三还是在梅林伸出的手上拍了一下。</p><p> </p><p>在他在迦勒底工作的十年里，并非没有所内员工结为伴侣。但是，他从未想过，有一天他和梅林会面临着同样的境况。他脱下了平时工作时穿着的白大褂，换了一身礼服，却意外地在被装饰成结婚礼堂的食堂之外遇到了梅林。</p><p>不——硬要说一点也不值得意外，不管他本人对梅林是如何的看法，但是罗曼导航确实是将梅林本人视作是类似于“监护人的身份。”</p><p>“你准备好了吗？”他不服输地看了一眼梅林，便率先推开了食堂的大门。只见食堂正上方悬挂着一条白色的巨大横幅，上书“庆祝梅林导航&amp;罗曼导航新婚典礼”，可是，在它下面，却还挂着一条（因为字数更多而显得）更为巨大、装饰更为花哨的横幅。</p><p> </p><p>“庆祝梅林先生&amp;罗曼先生破镜重圆重归就好&amp;五十周年金婚纪念日——”罗曼一字一句地将那些字读了出来，随后他转头，疑惑万分地看向了梅林。</p><p> </p><p>“……我看上去有50岁吗？”</p><p>“相信我，光从面相上看，我俩加一起可能都不会有50岁。”</p><p>“不过，流言——哪怕是发生在迦勒底的流言，凡事再怎么离谱也应该有个限度。我觉得你应该好好进去解释一下。毕竟你是迦勒底的最高负责人，罗马尼·阿其曼。”</p><p>“不，应该是你进去。”</p><p> </p><p>“这都怪你，梅林！”</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 魔神柱把妹王</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*helltaker的parody<br/>*第二人称叙事，我想写个可爱又治愈人心的故事</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你醒来时，发现自己正被虚空所包围。<br/>但是虚空并非一直是虚空，正如捕风也不一定永远捕风。<br/>你坐起身后，能察觉出四周的不一样。一个巨大、膨胀的影子在你面前古怪地悬浮着。<br/>当你正疑惑着“我怎么可能做梦”这一事实时，那团黑影开口了：<br/>“你好，我的孩子。”他说，就仿佛他确实比你大上差不多一千五百岁。</p><p> </p><p>说它“开口”只是一个比喻意义的说法，它并没有从中间裂开一道缝来露出舌头，只不过你姑且能感知到声音确实来自那个方向，便如此称呼吧。<br/>“这儿是哪里？还有，你是谁？”你对着发出声响的生命体问询道。<br/>说话的人似乎打定主意不想让你认识到他是谁。而那团雾气开始有规律地上下轻微浮动：<br/>“通俗而言，这里是地狱。再确切一点地说明，是一个由各个文明宗教中魔神汇聚而形成的地方。至于我——你可以不必在意我是谁，你应该更多地想想为什么自己会来到这儿。”对方善意地提示道。<br/>你开始回忆，你记起来了。</p><p>“这儿会有很多很辣的白发红眼西装坏女人。虽然不是我想要的那种后宫，虽然我在地上的生活已经被无数个坏女人弄得一团糟，但是后宫确实是好文明。”你干劲十足地开口。<br/>没错，你确实可能会因为如此简单的原因选择自我了断。<br/>“看起来，为了得到那些魔神少女，你已经做好了献上生命的准备。”雾气开口，他听起来有点苦恼，“也许你在收集道路上会需要一些建议，到时候我会给予你提示。不过请注意，我的本体也许很可爱，但是现在我仅仅是一个叙述者，请不要给予过多关注——包括刚才那句我的本体也许很可爱也是谐谑性戏仿的一部分，请不要给予过多关注，谢谢。”<br/>“我会记着你的话直到尽头的。”你回答。</p><p> </p><p>一个情报。</p><p>这里确实是白发红眼西装坏女人爱好者的天堂。可惜，他和大部分魔神柱萌妹都没来得及说上几句话。除去贪婪的亚蒙，她在发觉自己的主人其实一直站在来访者身边时，便尖叫着冲黑影的方向跑了过去。<br/>“我相信你前行的道路，好了，去吧。”你说道。一个拿着形状怪异的大斧子的男人喊着golden strike打晕了她。<br/>其他的，诸如可怜的佛劳洛斯、最被嫌弃的哈帕斯，结局也大抵如此。<br/>“好痛啊啊……好久没运动了，有点受不了。”你说道。</p><p> </p><p>“真抱歉，但是目前为止，你一个也没有追求到。”在前往最后的玉座的时空断裂带上，之前一直沉默地跟随在他身旁的黑雾开口了。<br/>“谁说的？我不是把巴巴托斯打晕了带出来了吗。”你回答。<br/>白色裙子的小姑娘被你法棍面包一样地夹在腋下。<br/>“她都没来得及说话就被打晕了……”黑雾无可奈何地说。<br/>“没有办法，她得学会习惯。”你耐心地解释，“80自充是个好东西，你最好也要有。”<br/>“不过，说起来，那是我的错觉吗？”黑影疑惑地开口，“你到底带了多少个拿奇怪大斧子的人过来？”<br/>“这是你的错觉，这儿从来只有我俩，相亲相爱，如同兄弟。”你镇定自若地回答。<br/>黑影陷入了沉默。</p><p>良久，你腋下夹着的法棍——抱歉——巴巴托斯酱醒了过来。小姑娘挣扎着，你便将她放在了地上——顺便抖了抖，掉了4个书页2个心脏出来，几乎是瞬间消失在虚空当中。<br/>“这里是哪儿？”小姑娘开口，用小拳头揉了揉眼睛，却在抬头瞬间，大叫一声又晕了过去。<br/>“她到底看见了什么？有什么会将恶魔吓到的呢？”黑影疑惑地询问道。<br/>“她看错了。你应该还记得，从刚才开始，所有人便像着了魔一样坚定地认为这儿会有两个我。”你镇定自若地回答。<br/>你说的是实话——这是当然。如果是某个假扮成别人太太的盗火教邪神祭祀的替身、某个拿着钉耙的中国女人，确实可以只要一个。那群正喊着“书页！心脏！qp！”的少男少女如此表示道。</p><p>——毕竟那是材料在说话。<br/>嗨，真遗憾，你还想问问他们是否愿意和你一道回去吃一块草莓蛋糕呢！<br/>结果便是如此简单的一句话，也没有说出口的机会。</p><p> </p><p>巴巴托斯暂且不提，你站了起来，伸了个懒腰，扭头对一边的黑影说道。<br/>“喂，众魔神之主，魔术王，你那儿还有多少魔神柱没有放出来的，趁现在都拉出来溜溜吧，再过一年就派不上用场啦——”<br/>“有件事我必须对你道歉。”在长久的沉默后，你发觉，自己眼前黑雾的轮廓开始变得清晰。之前加诸于眼球的障眼法开始失效。<br/>诚如黑影所说，他看起来很可爱，白毛，金瞳，黑皮，超长发，卷毛，赤足，纹身。</p><p>但是是男的。<br/>但是没事，你是英国人，性别对英国男人来说从来不是问题。</p><p>那人有点内疚地说，“她们害怕你，也很讨厌你，你的能力对于当前环境来说太超过了。所以她们从来不准备答应你的要求。”<br/>“那麻烦你对你的孩子们说，以后会有更超过的。”你耐心地解释，“在你看不到的未来，两个北欧女人会带着一个希腊女人和一个外星女人统治这片疆域。还有你知道吗？有一天，书页和心脏会变成根本不算什么的素材，而且那时我也会退休，可以每天在另一个也叫迦勒底的地方，找一个空房间，坐下来，打开电脑，指望着哪个超越了时间与空间的笨蛋用户来为我的胡言乱语付钱。”<br/>那人勉强笑了笑，在依旧晕着的巴巴托斯身边坐了下来。<br/>“我从没觉得那是胡言乱语。虽然你很可恶，虽然你骗了我，但是梅——”话语戛然而止。他做了件用此时形象来说非常不合适的事情，并打定主意不看向你。<br/>在长久的沉默里，他又再次开口了：“好吧，感谢你来见证我的结局。所以，愿意和我一起吃一块草莓蛋糕吗？”<br/>你点点头，露出了笑容：“总是用自己喜欢的甜点来邀请别人，还真是大方的王呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“好了！致力于开拓魔神柱后宫的勇者和小气又胆小的王的故事就到这里了。”你将故事书合上，对着坐在火炉边的少年与少女说道，“可喜可贺可喜可贺。”<br/>在一片沉默之中，听众开口了。<br/>“书里从来不会有这样的故事。”少女评价道。<br/>“这也不是什么幸福的结局。”少年评价道。<br/>——这从来不是什么好结局。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕被加工过无数次、哪怕用戏仿的方式一次又一次地表演出来，哪怕无数次旧事重提。<br/>故事的结局依旧无法改变。</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈，我还以为你们当中一定有一个任会说呢，后宫这种东西啊，严格来说不应该只有一个人啊！”你站了起来。<br/>——没错，按照定义来说，后宫里必须得有多位爱着自己或者自己爱着的人。而只是在故事的罅隙里因为编造而遇见人，他们所分享的一瞬间美好记忆，自然是够不上“相爱”的要求的。<br/>而且，这里没有本体可爱但是很笨拙的王，也从来没有过选择自我了断、去地狱追寻魔神柱女孩后宫的后宫勇者。<br/>唯独拥有的却是因为提起甜点而被察觉的、微小宛如水泡的幸福感。所以——</p><p> </p><p>“你们，谁想要一块草莓蛋糕？”<br/>你说道。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Be a good boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“不是的哦。”然而，对面的回复比他想的要快一些。<br/>“梅林大哥哥才不会是什么魔法少女，人家明明是会代替人类社会惩罚没用大人的绝对正义坏小孩哦☆”<br/>“……不许随意篡改你运营的偶像的开场白。”罗曼说道。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>非插入式性行为/攻方未成年/男性产乳/以及其他相当糟糕的事情</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是发生在相当、相当久远前的事了。<br/>那时他还有那么一点儿闲工夫去担忧自己的网络交友问题。也许他浪费了太多时间在某个虚拟偶像上了，况且在此之前，他必须得确定某件事。<br/>“想要捉弄人的话，不如换个人吧，你其实就是魔法梅莉吧，废物梅林。”罗曼如此说道。与那个总是一肚子坏水的男人交锋总是如此，他得沉下心来，仔细辨认此时是应该装傻充愣，还是故意虚张声势。</p><p>“不是的哦。”然而，对面的回复比他想的要快一些。<br/>“梅林大哥哥才不会是什么魔法少女，人家明明是会代替人类社会惩罚没用大人的绝对正义坏小孩哦☆”<br/>“……不许随意篡改你运营的偶像的开场白。”罗曼说道。</p><p>可惜他没想到，梅林当时其实算不上说谎。<br/>当然也可以说，好记性的梦魔选择将那句玩笑话变成了现实。</p><p> </p><p>“晚上好。”<br/>居高临下的跨坐在他身上的男人——男孩子如此说道。这本身是个相当暧昧的动作。介于他们彼此之间的年龄差，以及那个男孩身上的学生制服，以及那相当具有诱惑力的动作，可是现在罗曼既无暇去欣赏那张对于一般人来说漂亮过了头的脸，也无力去将对方从自己的肚子上推开。<br/>毕竟他自己的手此时被结结实实地绑在了身后，罗玛尼阿其曼，如今正相当悲惨地动弹不得。<br/>“梅林！你到底想做什么？”罗曼一边徒劳地挣扎着，一边质问道。<br/>“还有你的那身衣服——”<br/>“诶~这身衣服吗？是制服哦。”小男孩低头看了看自己，坦然地回答道，“毕竟现在的梅林亲，可是会代替人类社会惩罚没用大人的绝对正义坏小孩哦☆”<br/>“好啦，自我介绍完毕。对没用的大人的惩罚的时间到了哦~罗曼大哥哥。”男孩脸上绽放出了天使一般淘气的笑容，接下来做出的事情却与恶魔无异。只见他伸手拉扯开了自己的上衣，将他的胸口完全袒露在外。<br/>坦白而言，梅林本人对他的捉弄其实是包括这方面的。他似乎相当喜欢嘲笑自己因为缺乏日晒而过于苍白的皮肤，以及哪怕锻炼健身也无法改变的尖尖突起的乳头与漏斗一样的胸型。<br/>“就像是在玩弄未成年的少女一般。”梦魔会用好听的声音这么说道，而自己自然是气哼哼地回击他，“最糟糕不过的人渣”。<br/>但是他现在不能这么说，小男孩两只手先是压在他的两侧肋骨上，勾勒着他们的形状。他的手有点儿凉，这使得罗曼瑟缩了一下，腹部不自觉地收起。<br/>但是这自然使得他的上半身向上扬起。男孩子仍旧骑在他的肚子上，那双紫眼睛似笑非笑地忘了他一眼。<br/>“大哥哥的这里是觉得很寂寞，所以迫不及待地想让我摸摸他吗？”男孩说道，他将两只手都放在他的左胸口，开始挤压起他的胸部。<br/>他最近确实有些疏于锻炼了。只是被那两只小手抓在掌心揉搓玩弄的肉也实在是软的出奇，与其说是男人会有的胸部，不如说是女人才有的乳房。“就像是在玩弄未成年少女一样”梦魔曾经说过不知道多少次的混账话再次在他耳边响起。罗曼不甘地转过脸去。<br/>察觉到自己的嫌恶，那男孩似乎玩弄得更开心了，他现在似乎不再满足于揉面包一样地一手一个地抓住搓弄，反而将注意力放在那两个在寒凉的空气里向上顶起、微微颤抖的小点上。<br/>“大哥哥的这里，看起来很冷呢。”小男孩用手指弹着他的乳首，说道。他转而趴在了自己的身上，脸颊毫无必要地埋向他的胸口。<br/>“需要我让他们暖和起来吗？”小梦魔说道。而他只是“陈述”，甚至没有等待罗曼的回应，便自顾自地嘴唇包住了其中一个。<br/>当男孩那柔软湿滑的舌尖擦过成年男人的乳首时，罗曼闷哼出声，随后骂道：“你这个！满脑子！歪门邪道的——”<br/>他后面便住了口，小梦魔根本不在意他的反抗。不如说自己此刻越是反抗、越是感到羞愧，他便越开心。<br/>男孩儿埋首于自己的胸口，像小婴儿一般环抱住自己，嘴唇和舌头一起用力地吮吸了起来。与他编织的梦境、他的手、他那盛气凌人的态度不一样，他的口腔确实相当温暖。在一片潮湿的高热之中，罗曼感到自己胸口的肉连带着那肉粒被他吸入口中，一并用舌尖仔细舔弄着。<br/>小梦魔虽然一肚子坏水，此时却真的没有什么坏心思，罗曼的喉结滚动着，身体也挣扎扭动了起来，发出了低哑难耐的呻吟。随后，他只听见“啵”的一声轻响，那小男孩抬起了脑袋。他的嘴唇红润潮湿，连带着原本缺乏色素只显现为极为淡薄的浅粉色的胸口，也变成了艳丽的嫣红。<br/>小男孩嘻嘻笑着，又伸出手弹了两下那被舔吮得湿润红肿的肉粒，随后又将它从根部抓起，在两根手指间搓捻着，手指甲不断扣着顶端的凹陷，就像要为它剥皮一样。罗曼喘了一声。<br/>“诶，这不是很舒服吗？”小梦魔漫不经心地说道，他的另一只手揪住了另外一边的乳头，两边一起向外拉扯着。“说起来明明大哥哥是男孩子，但是胸部却很敏感，奶头也很大，就像女孩子一样～”<br/>“你……你才是！”罗曼咬着牙骂了回去。“而且说到底，你这人的趣味真的太过分了，从一开始就是胸部胸部的，好歹也是活了那么久的男人，对胸部这么大执念，是内在根本没长大吗！”<br/>罗曼觉得自己已经骂得够凶了，在说完之后他甚至觉得有些内疚，准备道歉。可是梅林像是丝毫不在意一样地抬起头，左右环顾一圈，最后低头重新看向了自己，展露出了灿烂的笑容。<br/>“辱骂的力气还是稍微省一省吧，Dr罗玛尼阿其曼，现在的梅林可是设定11岁的天真可爱正太，再复杂一点的话都是完全听不懂的哦。”小梦魔快乐地解说道，“不过你说得对，因为是小孩子，所以喜欢胸部也是正常的吧，那么——”<br/>“为了长高长大，多喝一些牛奶也是正常的吧，doctor，不知道您这里的推荐牛奶味道会怎样呢？”</p><p>而对此，作为医学博士的罗玛尼阿其曼，经历了头脑风暴之后的反应则是：<br/>“说什么傻话呢，梅林，男人分泌乳汁倒确实有可能，不过说到底，我现在是不可能啦！”<br/>再说一遍，梅林是个喜欢恶作剧的口花花的混蛋，而在这些年里，他已经习惯了将梅林的一些发言当成单纯的玩笑话。<br/>哪怕这些下意识的疏忽反过来坑害了他无数次。</p><p>罗曼那方才被男孩儿咬住品尝的乳首早就变得又红又肿，如今再次被他吸入口中，伴随着舌尖的拍打与拉扯而上下颠簸着。而一直被冷落的另一边则是被男孩抓入手中。<br/>虽然做的事远远和天真无邪毫无关系，不过梅林现在的手看起来就是小男孩儿会有的那种肉乎乎、手背有着肉窝的小手。他抓住自己的左胸，乳肉从那娇小的手掌中挤了出来，填满了手指间的缝隙。<br/>“看起来空间是足够的。”男孩儿用力捏了捏自己的胸，“可以装很多牛奶哦。”<br/>“喂——”他刚想出口反驳，梅林便吻上了自己的胸口，罗曼闭嘴了。<br/>他开始尝试着平静自己的呼吸，冷静，罗玛尼阿其曼，婴孩吮吸胸口是一件相当神圣并且令人尊敬的事情，没什么好羞耻的。同时他又不得不承认，自己是男人，而正对他做出这种事的，是一位活了一千五百年的恶劣梦魔。<br/>男孩儿的口腔很热，他吮吸得也很用力，在伴随着刺痛的一阵阵令人脱力眩晕的快感后，罗曼只觉得自己的胸口变得越来越涨，他再次挣扎起来，他几乎真的相信，梅林会从这儿吸出点什么来了。另一侧胸口仍旧被坏男孩儿抓在手里毫无章法地揉搓，很快那团肉就变得酥痛起来。<br/>“停下来！梅林，这一定有哪里不对——”罗曼喘着气喊。<br/>可是已经晚了。这可恶的梦魔不知用了什么邪淫的魔术，在一阵电流般的、让他脚趾蜷缩起来的快感后，罗曼陷入了短暂的恍惚，可当他再次捡回自己的意识时，他发觉了问题的所在——有什么热热的、流体状的东西正要从他的胸口涌出。那些液体离开了他的身体，又被男孩儿的唇舌接住。而另一侧被填充得饱胀的胸脯，则变得瘙痒难耐。<br/>伴随着响亮的水声，男孩放开了他的胸脯。曾经平坦的胸口变得肿胀，乳头被含得湿漉漉的，涂着一层透亮的水色，挺翘在微凉的空气里，那淫靡的红色就像某种病菌，连带着他的乳晕也变得凸起而鲜红，并向外扩散开去。<br/>小梦魔那紫水晶一般的瞳仁无邪地看着自己，冲自己露出了调皮的笑容：，不论是舌头，还是嘴唇，都挂着一层牛奶似的白色。<br/>“大哥哥快看，是有的哦。”<br/>男孩用手指分别捏住那侧被冷落在空气里的乳头，将它们高高拎起，示意他仔细观赏。罗曼并不想看，便立即闭上了眼睛，可是那景象已经深深印入他的脑海当中。被小孩儿抓在手里反复亵玩的乳肉上留下了浅粉色的指印，而被指腹揉搓直至红肿胀大的奶头，就像是点缀于蛋糕上的草莓。甚至还有几粒挂在乳孔顶端的可怜巴巴的奶汁来充当这美妙果实那白色的籽。<br/>“而且味道也超级——棒。”小男孩天真无邪地说道，“是能够滋养孩子身心、让他们健康成长的美味呢。。”<br/>“恶趣味的家伙……”被如此夸奖罗曼感觉自己的脸涨的通红，小声说道。<br/>“诶～大哥哥在说什么呢，如今的梅林亲可是纯洁又无垢的小朋友哦。再复杂的话可是听不懂的。”小梦魔说道。他腾出了之前一直用力挤压自己奶肉的手，转而放至自己身下，一把拉扯下他的裤子。罗曼的阴茎早就高高翘起，顶端的小嘴湿得一塌糊涂。<br/>“大哥哥这里也很漂亮哦，只有顶端是粉色的，别的地方就像玉石一样洁白呢。”<br/>男孩用手指按在他的铃口时，罗曼的腿弹了一下，随即尴尬地咽了一下口水。小梦魔又抬起头来，像是嘲笑一般地瞟了他一眼，随后伸出小指，不断地抠挖着他的顶端。另一只手则开始上下磋磨起来。<br/>罗曼发出了绝望的啜泣，伴随着男孩的动作，更多的前列腺液被挤了出来，那些水顺着他的茎身一路向下滑，流过了会阴和后穴，滴在了床单上。而于此同时，他两边乳头处流的水也更多了，之前只是针眼儿大的液滴逐渐汇聚了起来，顺着肿胀的乳肉向下流淌。他又动作了几下，随后叹了一口气，放开了手，被悬挂至高潮边缘的罗曼被强行推回原处，身体软成了一团，倒在床面上。<br/>“只可惜这里出来的水不是牛奶，不能喝呢。”小朋友叹了一口气，从他身上站了起来。就当罗曼以为一切就要结束时，他将脚踩在了他的双腿之间。<br/>“！！”<br/>“大哥哥，真是一位没用的大人，需要被狠狠惩罚一下呢☆”<br/>男孩坚硬的鞋底碾压上了他勃起的性器，罗曼喊叫出声，却不知自己能说什么，那具已经习惯被梦魔淫技挑逗玩弄的身体已经得不出其他的解答，只能发出嘶哑的、变形的喘息，但是在短暂的苦楚之后，被践踏的性器竟再次恬不知耻地诞生出了快感。肉柱贴着那坚硬的平面磨蹭着，被压下后又再度弹回。与此同时，饱胀的胸口像是已经成熟过度的果实，再也承受不住了，奶水从乳首中小股小股地喷出，与他的泪水一起溅落在了腹部。<br/>“啊——啊！♡”他喘道，最终在男孩的鞋底释放出了自己来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kisses of the Spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>十枚硬币换一个吻。<br/>于是，猎物对着猎手排出了二十枚硬币。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*为了避免不必要的麻烦标示一下underage 预警（所已满14岁）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没有人会不喜欢庆典，也没有人会不喜欢亲吻——于是少年走至桌前。<br/>
那张桌子高至他的胸口，就像一张调酒的吧台。若他想要爬上这桌面，可能得先将手掌按在上面，再将自己的身体给撑起来，就像是扛抱起一个人。而在这个四处均被精心装饰的庆典中，那张桌子却仅仅盖着一张红白格子的野餐桌布，一张“十枚硬币换一个吻”放置于其上，一切都显得那么的寒酸。这儿就像是结满蛛网的角落，也难怪会被安排在庆典最边缘的位置。透过繁密的枝叶，他虽能瞧见攒动的人头，却觉得那些人仿佛来自画中，与自己、与这高桌，与这金钱换吻的亭子毫无纠葛。<br/>
而事实上，若非被某种游丝一般的思绪所指引，少年也不会来到这里。<br/>
“你好。”他对着高桌后的青年说道。<br/>
“你也好。”桌子后的青年点头向自己致意，他有一双漂亮的紫色眼睛，内含物却因缺乏情绪地显示出高深莫测来。“应该如何称呼你，猎物吗？小朋友。”<br/>
“仅仅凭借年龄判断对方的能耐是愚蠢的行为。我虽然看起来年幼，但是至少也该是你的客人。”少年平静地阐述着。青年嗤笑了一声。<br/>
“气势不错。”<br/>
“多谢夸奖。”<br/>
少年仔细掂量着口袋里硬币的数量。“我想要，一个吻。”随后他又补充道：<br/>
“不，是两个。我要两个吻。”</p><p>“没有带上你的小猪存钱款吗？”青年轻佻地说道。<br/>
他摇头。“我只是看见这里一直没有人来，感觉你有点可怜罢了。”<br/>
说罢，他从口袋里掏出几枚硬币放在桌上。</p><p>青年用手掌将硬币抹开，确认着金额。<br/>
“还真是伤人啊，看来，我门庭冷落这一事实，被你发现了呢。"<br/>
青年叹了口气，他从桌子后面走出。他比自己要高上不少，要他踮起脚尖和对方亲吻未免过于难为人。于是，那位青年相当贴心地俯下身来，两只手撑在自己的膝盖上。男孩子伸出了手，被白毛衣裹住的胳膊向上抬起，搂住了对方的脖子。<br/>
“十枚硬币换一个吻。这里会二十个。”少年认真地说道。他微微踮起脚来，在自己的左脸颊上响亮地亲了一口，随后又是右侧的脸颊。<br/>
青年只觉得自己刚刚是被什么毛绒绒的白色小动物给喜欢了，它甚至还会贴着自己的胸口撒娇呢。<br/>
在两个吻购置完毕后，少年松开了搂抱着青年的手。他正欲转身时，却被温柔但不容置疑地抱住了。<br/>
“别急。”青年说道。他将自己抱了起来，屁股放在了矮桌上，而之前排列在桌面上的那些硬币，则被青年一一拿起，一枚一枚地塞入他的口袋。</p><p>有时是胸口的口袋，他的手指抚摸过自己的胸口；<br/>
有时是毛绒外套两侧的荷包，他搂住了自己的腰；<br/>
有时则是裤子的口袋，青年的手指在此处流连良久，就像抚摸一件艺术品，或者是撕裂一朵鲜花。<br/>
“二十枚硬币，你把它们全部还给我了。”少年冷静地阐述道。<br/>
“然而此时比起金钱，我现在可能更想要一个吻。”他说。男人的手指比人类应该有的体温要冰冷上不少，可是这并不妨碍他在自己耳边吐出灼热滚烫的爱语。<br/>
“请问，这些钱，足够从你这里买下一个吻吗？”<br/>
“是两个。”少年冷静地回答，毕竟他给予出了两个吻，此刻也理应赢得同等数量的东西。<br/>
于是他等待着，等待着落在脸颊上的那两下轻触，它们会如蝴蝶一般轻盈，又像花瓣一样甜美。可是他最终等到的，却是压到自己微张的嘴唇上的青年的双唇。</p><p>这才是，正儿八经的接吻——</p><p>青年于他耳边悄声说道。<br/>
手指应该相扣，肉体应该紧贴。与此同时，灵肉也应合一，就好像被蛛丝包裹并被猎人的口器抽干汁液的猎物一样。<br/>
正惊讶于这件事的少年晃了晃神，而与此同时，有什么又湿又滑、好像蛇一样的东西钻进了自己的嘴里。<br/>
少年下意识地想要合上牙关，将那东西隔绝在口腔之外。可是他还没用上力，自己的下巴就被捏住了。<br/>
“没学会接吻，倒先学会咬人了。”青年笑了一声，“坏猫咪。”<br/>
他说着，在他的屁股上用力拧了一下。少年因为疼痛倒抽一口气，手指想要摸上方才被掐拧的那块肉，却被中途拦截住，被要求和男人的手指扣握在一起。<br/>
青年的手指很有力气，他动弹不得，不得不重新张开嘴来。于是那又湿又滑的东西再次卷入他的口腔里，直到它勾住自己的舌头并开始强硬地拉扯起它时，少年才意识到那到底是什么。<br/>
“呜——”少年发出呜咽，却被青年尽数吞下，变成了模糊的呻吟。青年的舌头在他的口腔内搅动着，舔舐着他的牙龈和口腔粘膜，哒哒的水声顺着头骨直直敲击在他的鼓膜上，这反复的轻响让他心头痒痒，头脑也晕晕乎乎的，忍不住也迎合起那男人的动作来。他可以尝到青年口中那清爽甘甜的味道，就像是在分食同一枚苹果。而等他再次回过神来，自己已经被从桌上抱起，臀部被男人托举在怀里，顶在男人的臂弯。</p><p>他们短暂地分开了一阵子，所罗门用眼神的余光能看见两个人的舌尖相抵着，即使分别也恋恋不舍地相互勾在一起，就像一条衔尾蛇。不受控制地从嘴角中流出的唾液被拉扯成黏糊糊的银丝，挂在了两人的嘴角。<br/>
梅林和自己的额头相抵，青年的脸颊有些泛红，眼神里闪烁着势在必得的光芒这使得他看起来比起昆虫或者是蛇要更像是人类一些。他将自己放在了那张桌子上，让少年的两条细腿顺着下垂的格子桌布向两侧。<br/>
“第一个已经结束了。”青年的手指插入他的毛衣内，抚摸着他光裸的腹部，“现在让我们开始第二个吧。”</p><p>——而他作为这蛛网内唯一的猎物，又怎么能够拒绝呢？</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我认识的每一个同CP画手，都是我996肝CP的福报。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>